


prima facie

by idkimhyp0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Architects, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Angst, Architects, College, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Law School, M/M, Pining, Smut, Song: Love Story (Taylor Swift), Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-27
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkimhyp0/pseuds/idkimhyp0
Summary: Formerly known as 'Love Story'Prima facie is a legal claim that has sufficient evidence to proceed to trial or judgment. In Latin, prima facie means “at first sight” or “at first view."Dream is a well known walking heartbreak, he's studying Legal Management and a Dean's Lister by day, and satisfying his sexcapades by night. He was fine with his self destructive lifestyle, until George from the Architecture department came."Look George, Everything the light touches is our kingdom, A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day George, the sun will set, and my time will rise with you, as the new king."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the first chapter of the story, its somewhere in the middle i was just inspired by a tiktok pov so i did it anyways 
> 
> LOVE STORY AOTY, anyways, I cant wait for Fearless (Taylor's Version) so I wrote this, this fic is mostly just for practice, im a bit rusty with story telling so yeah criticisms are appreciated
> 
> Again, this preview is just part of a chapter thats in the middle-ish part of the story

**GEORGE POV**  
George stood up and pressed numbers on the karaoke machine, he felt slightly nervous because he does not want to embarass himself infront the love of his life, his life depended on this, if he fucks up this moment will be a joke in their circle of friends for a long time. A robotic voice read out the numbers George was pressing, after a short while , George finished pressing the buttons and the robotic voice read out 'Still into you- Paramore'.

He looked at the screen, sweat slowly forming on his forehead as the instrumentals filled the room, the drums matching their heartbeats, the electric guitar singing the hidden harmonies in their hearts. '3... 2... 1...' appeared on the screen, George held the mic tightly as he raised the mic to his mouth, opened, and sang.

 **CLAY POV:**  
Clay stared in awe as his lover sang, a beautiful melody coming out of his mouth, it sounded like heaven, as cliche as this sounds, everything went slow motion for Clay, he can only stare at his lover and no one or nothing else, beautiful words coming out of his beautiful mouth, he wanted to praise him right, hold him, protect him from the disappointing reality, tell him beautiful words; he would do everything for this boy infront of him, even if it meant him sacrificing everything and his life, just to hold him again and again in his arms.

Clay stared in confusion, looking at George stare off the distance, 'What is he looking at?' Clay wondered, he turned his head on the direction George was looking at, when he realized where George was looking at and furrowed his eyebrows, if looks could kill, the whole place would've been littered by dead bodies already.

There stood, George's ex, outside the booth, staring at George with an unreadable expression, Clay slowly turned his head towards George, and surely enough, George was still staring to his ex.

'And after all this time... I'm still into you'

Clay snapped his head towards the Karaoke machine, eyes slightly widening as he heard George sing that line, his eyebrows went even lower as he stared onto the machine, looking at the next lyrics 'I should be over all the butterflies', he stood up, grabbed the remote, and turned the volume as high as possible, not caring if he disturbs the surrounding areas, he smirked as he noticed George snap out of his trance and look around in confusion. He grabbed George's chin softly and guided his head to look at him, "Eyes on me baby" Clay growled as he stared onto Georges beautiful hazel eyes.

 **GEORGE POV:**  
'What the fuck' George thought as the loud instrumentals snapped him out of his trance, he looks around in confusion, wondering where that noise was coming from, he felt a rough hand touch his chin as it guided his head towards Clay. "Eyes on me baby" Clay growled, he stared into Clay's beautiful emerald orbs for a moment as Clay slowly snaked his arms around his waist. Clay aggressively pulled him closer, his eyes widening at the sudden motion, he felt a hand on his chin again, guiding his head upwards as he stared back to Clay's face, sculpted to perfection, like a Greek God that was forgotten to be written in the history books, freckles littered Clay's face like the stars in the galaxy, his emerald orbs luminating the whole room, and those luscious lips slowly blending with the pink lights that radiated in the room, he can get lost in his galaxy over and over again and George wouldn't mind, he would risk everything just to see his universe blossom into something mystical.

"Focus on me" Clay said as George anticipated and belted out 'I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into you' George slowly smiled and giggled as he watch Clay slowly form a smile aswell, times like these felt like they were the only ones in the whole world, no one else to trample over them, disappoint them, ruin them, hurt them, its just them in a blank space of void holding eachother until the end. 'And baby even on the worst night, I'm into you' George sang giggling at the 'I'm into you' part. George belted out the rest of the song, never departing his eyes on Clay.

 **CLAY POV:**  
He started to giggle as he watched his lover belt out the song, a beautiful melody escaping his lovers mouth, a mouth that can say nothing wrong. Euphoria slowly crept into his face as he watched him, and as embarassing as this sounds, he'll watch George over and over again, even with consequences, he'll suffer through anything just to make George happy.

He slowly turned his head back to George's ex, seeing the angry expression in his face, he smirked, Clay won the heart of the best boy to exist in the world, he felt so arrogant looking into George's ex and he looked at him while holding George's tiny waist.

He looked back to George, confusion in his lovers face, he smiled and giggled as he hugged George, lightly jumping, he had fallen way to deep, to the point where he doesn't even know how to get back up, because George broke the ladder to go back up to the light, and Clay never felt regret, he'd rather stay in this void with George than go back up to the disappointing reality.

As George sings the last melody, Clay slowly pulled his face closer and closer and engulfed George in a deep kiss, he held George's waist tightly as he danced around George's little world, two universes colliding with one another as it bursts and sparks of love slowly littered the dark and dull atmosphere, monotony slowly disappeared as they both mold themselves into different colors.

Clay slowly opened his eyes and gazed back to the direction of George's ex, seeing him huff and walk away, Clay kissed him even deeper, lightly pushing him against the concrete wall, time slowed and music stopped, the noisy surroundings was blocked by their intimacy, a sound barrier forming around them as they melodically mold eachother into one, hearts beating fast, and their sweats trickling down their forehead, but they can't give any shits about the world right now because, this moment, only they and no one matters.

Clay slowly pulled away, breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breaths, staring onto his eyes, Clay gave George one last kiss, "You did so good, so good for me" Clay said, heart eyes evident, and his deep voice laced with love and passion.

_when i first saw you fragrance of freesia and vanilla surrounded you, your pinkish lips waiting to be kissed. everyday i catch whiffs of your fragrance mixed with the nicotine surrounding the summer air, closer and closer your heavenly scent allured me into your trap as i try to withdraw... but alas your addicting scent dragged me deep and before i knew it i was too enveloped at your pastel pink fragrance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ;-; update schedule is still a bit random, I'll do random updates, might help me ease with a schedule, might not who knows lol


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to Introduce what George and Dream will be studying
> 
> George is studying Architecture, he's on his 3rd year of College
> 
> Dream is studying Law , he's on his last year of college before moving to law school
> 
> I'm calling Dream 'Dream' for now, its like a nickname he uses because he hates his real name for reasons that will be revealed in later chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IM BACK AGAIN, this is the official start to the story, the last one was just an teaser.
> 
> Im sorry if this is boring lol im not good with introducing characters 😭
> 
> Enjoy the story though, ALSO PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I PUT TAXONOMY ANYWHERE BECAUSE MY DUMBASS MIXED TAXATION WITH TAXONOMY

**GEORGE POV:**  
It was all darkness, void of any color, it was alluring, might even go as far to say that it feels... peaceful, the darkness embracing you in its arms is so comforting, like an old friend coming to you after a couple of years of separation, the deafening silence sounds so peaceful and relaxing no one wanted it to end, just a continous loop of nothingness to rest your mind from the disappointing reality, the reality that has vibrant colors and different hues and saturations is really just an orchestra of monotone instruments releasing melancholic notes disguised to be euphoric to feed into the delusions of everyone.

The universe started out dark, and from there different hues of reds and oranges mixed with purples and magentas, soon those colors formed stars, the ones where you can see hurt and anguish. George wanted to stay in the dark forever... But the universe decided 'no <3' and suddenly the annoying sound of an alarm clock was blaring through his ears, piercing through his precious ear drums. He opened his eyes so quick it almost broke the laws of physics, squinted a little bit and just stared into the distance for a minute or two, not knowing what or who he's staring at. He finally knocked some sense into his brain and stood up to go downstairs and prepare for college.

George slowly went down, the aromatic scent of french toast and chocolate milk filled his nostrils, the sun beaming from every window, luminating the medium sized home with warm hues of yellows and orange. He sat down the dinner table and quietly ate his food, occasionally drinking the chocolate milk, the quiet noises outside giving him a bit of calm and peace before he faces the disappointing outside world.

 **DREAM POV:**  
"Fucking hell" Dream mumbled as his head slowly spun, a melodic bass of pain beats in his forehead, he slowly massaged his temple as he slowly opens his eyes, as he did, hues of yellows and oranges blinded him, he blinked a few times before standing up and looking at the mess in his room, cigarrettes everywhere, clothes thrown in places beyond human comprehension, the room reeked of alcohol and... a used condom on the ground, barely missing the trashcan.

It gets tiring after a while, this self destructive lifestyle Dream has, but as boring as it is, its addicting, poisonous, once he got a taste he cannot let go of it anymore, like a parasite, it slowly drains the life out of him, but its so addicting he can't stop, because he'll die once he does, its so sad isn't it, hiding the gloomy and dark persona in a tough, badboy attitude, its so depressing how his life spiraled down the drain. 

He stands up lazily, dragging himself out of his room and into the suprisingly, neat and tidy living room. He walks towards the fridge and grabbed whatever he can grab and started eating. 'This is so depressing' Dream mockingly said, fake pitying his miserable life as he ate his so-called breakfast which is basically just cereal and milk. After eating, He grabs the messy law notes and slammed it in his bag as he lazily grabbed his clothes and headed to the shower, probably to eradicate the smell of sex, nicotine, and alcohol.

While in the shower, he's hastily reciting all the law stuff he has been studying for the past 10 minutes, he's surprised to still remember everything from a chapter of taxation he barely even read, more like, flipped the pages and called it a day. He walks out of the bathroom as he finished showering. He vigorously rubbed the towel in his body to dry himself off as he walks out of the bathroom and grabbed the clothes lazily lying on his couch and changed.

After changing he grabs his bag, pulling the black leather covered book with a big title in the font of Times New Roman saying 'INCOME TAXATION' with a subheading of 'Year 2' and some other useless stuff like citations to the authors and some random scribbles. He opens it and grabs his bookmark to flip it to the page he wanted to see, he sees bright highlights everywhere, marking the keywords, its definitions, some citations, numbers, dates, etc. He swiftly read the chapter while walking to school.

'Taxation is bullshit, one second you're studying this shit, the next second you're reading a whole new chapter because some bitch from the government decided to either add, delete, or edit a law' Dream thought, anger and annoyance plastered on his face as he continues on reading the colorful and highlighted book.

As much as he wanted to quit college, because studying law was just forced on him by his parents to continue a legacy of lawyers in his bloodline, he can't, he depends on his parents' money to live, he wants to annoy them though, so he constantly hooks up, do drugs, get wasted in parties, he tries to have the typical bad boy attitude to atleast annoy his parents, or maybe he just wanted attention from them, who knows.

_i haven't met you yet, and the universe is still void of any color, but i can sense that you will look like the color red, matching with the red ribbon of fate that will tangle us in a deep bliss of love. we will hold onto eachother as the color of passion drives us into a deep state of euphoria, a color that is so saturated it will blind everyone else, only you and no one can look at me because i submit my whole life to you, everyone else who dares to look at you the same way i do will experience the thorns of roses and the burns of fire, only i can love you petal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm basing the taxation laws in my country, because thats what im most familiar of, and yes im projecting because taxation lessons here CHANGES once some bitch decides to change the law to keep us up to date or sum shit, its annoying but eh what can i do


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the introductions where they havent met yet was so fucking boring, i got inspired to imma do bulk updates for now, i want to get through the 'getting to know eachother' part quickly so we can enjoy spiceeee

**GEORGE POV:**  
As he stepped outside, the bright flares of the sun almost blinded him, he raised his hand to block his eyes from the sun and started walking. He huffs as he adjusts his backpack thats starting to droop down his shoulder, his leather shoes making a noise as he steps on the concrete sidewalk. It felt so peaceful, the sound of vehicles in the background, his steps marching into a wierd orchestral masterpiece, the sun luminating the ice cold skin, and the constant chatter in the background, he wishes that reality would be just like this, peaceful and quiet, but this is just a decoy from whats really happening, but atleast he can enjoy a few minutes of delusion before stepping onto the disappointing reality.

  
Sounds of disappointment slowly approached as he slowly nears his destination, the disappointing reality he's been anticipating to avoid. As he steps on the gate to his college, he heard chatters and laughters on the left, running on the right, annoying screams everywhere, it was so disappointing and irritating, he just wanted a calm and peaceful life, but the universe gave him a big L and gave him this shit.

He grabs his phone and earphones, opened spotify and played Love Story(Taylor's Version), the acoustic melody from the beginning makes him smile as his hopeless romantic side slowly comes up, delusions of love plays in his mind, like a play. He wished all these thoughts would just become reality, but as disappointing as it sounds these idealistic realities in his mind is just an act of pretend, love isn't just about pleasure and happiness, often times it comes with sorrow and hurt, and he can't handle that, he wants someone to love him, protect him from the pain of the hunters who wants to hunt him, burn him in the pyre, and stab him with their pitchforks, but thats just it, keyword: want, he wants but he can't get it. 

As the acoustic introduction ends, George felt giddy as Taylor sang the first few lines, ocassionally lip syncing to some of the lines, it puts a smile to George's face, those 3 minutes gives him a world with unlimited possibilities, where he finds love, and cherishes it, the man in his dreams is still a faceless creature, but George loves it, for 3 minutes he can feel love again, being torn into fragments, that song brings him back together for atleast a few minutes.

'Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting for you but you never come, is this in my head I dont know what to think...'

George keeps walking, his gaze on the ground, ignoring the loud chatters in the background, as the song puts him on a strange state of trance, too busy in a world of his own where he's actually loved and not just used, or stepped on. The song almost comes to an end, a soft voice singing about proposals, marrying, white dresses, a blissful wedding, it puts him to a teary state, his hopeless romantic side is evident as he reminisces of a nostalgic memory that hasn't even happened.

' 'Cause we were both young when I first saw...'

He suddenly bumps into someone taller, more built, he felt someones' biceps flexing as he cling onto someone to help him atleast not fall to the ground miserably. 

'you'

As the song comes to an end, he looks up and he never felt fear more than the situation hes stuck in right now. There stood one of the most scariest figures in the campus, a total psychopath, even the slightest touch, and you can guarantee a few seconds later you'll have atleast a bruise somewhere. His eyes turns teary as his mouth dries, he tries to swallow the fear building up in his stomach as tears threatened to fall.

He looked at the man infront of him, face sculpted by the gods, slight stubble in his chin, freckles littered his face like he holds the universe in his face, green emerald eyes staring into his soul with an unreadable emotion, his skin as smooth as honey as the sun littered sunkissed specks on his face, highlighting him even more, even though his tears blurred his vision, he can see the man's dreamy features. A deep chuckle snaps him out of his trance, his face losing all its colors as he mumbles sorry and tries to walk away as fast as possible, anticipating something, like a punch or a kick... But nothing happened, he turned his back, shock evident from his face as he sees the man he just bumped onto walk away, a dominating and powerful aura radiating him.

'Dream'

He muttered, words laced with poison. 

**DREAM POV:**  
'What the fuck' Dream thought as he felt something bump into him, he felt something smooth and soft grab his arms clearly asking for support, he held the body part that was closest to his hands which were the waist. "Fuck" Dream whispered to himself as he held the boy's waist, it felt like he was holding heaven, sculpted by Aphrodite herself, he felt like was holding every man's lusts and desires, somehow he felt pride.

Dream slowly looked down and saw a small boy clinging onto his biceps as his face rested on his chest, he felt dominating as he looked down, seeing a small fragile body holding so many sinful thoughts. He thought this moment couldn't get any better, but, when the boy looked up, he saw the most sinful look everyone can pull, blush crept onto the boys' face, as his eyes started to become teary, his ice cold skin perfectly molded with the golden light luminated by the sun, plump lips slightly open. So sinful, yet so innocent.

He was snapped out of his trance when the smaller boy softly muttered a "sorry" and walked as fast as he can away from him, Dream whispered an "aww" in a defeated tone as he watched the smaller boy get farther away from him. He turned his back and continued walking to the destination he was headed to. 

He finally reached his destination, a black door stood infront of him, he breathed a sigh and grabbed the handle to push it open, once he opened it, he saw a big conference hall filled with students from other departments, he slowly walked down trying to find a seat when he felt all eyes gaze on him, he rolled his eyes and pulled his hoodie up and sat on the first seat he saw.

After a while, the chatters stopped, the laughters halted, everyone was silent. "Goodmorning students" someone with a silky, high-pitched voice said, earninf a few 'Goodmornings' from the crowd, Dream quickly shot his attention to the speaker, trying to listen through his hangover state. The lady talked about a few matters that didn't really apply to his course, and then... "As you all know, everyone needs to complete a thesis for them to move up or graduate" The lady spoke, Dream was kind of attentive, but his head still flew into wierd spaces. "We're changing the system of assigning the groups!" She said excitedly, garnering a few claps. "This time, I want students from two different departments to work on your thesis, relate your thesis to both of your courses" The lady spoke enthusiastically, earning alot of groans from the crowd.

"I'll be the one assigning the groups so you better listen carefully" She said as she scrambled below the desk to grab some papers. She called in the students, some groaning, some jumping in excitement, some just bored, clearly wanting to leave as fast as possible. 

"George from the Architecture Department and..." She stopped suddenly, she coughed before stating the other person, "Dream... From the Law Department" she said, trying hard to sound enthusiastic, she coughed again before continuing with the rest of the groupings.

 **GEORGE POV:**  
"George from the Architecture department and..." His eyes immediately looked forward to the speaker, "Why did she stop?" He whispered to his seatmate, "I don't know " his seatmate responded softly. He was intrigued, he saw the speakers eyes turn to disappointment as his heart started beating fast from nervousness. "Who could it be" He wondered.

"Dream, from the Law Department", his heart dropped faster than the speed of light, his eyes widened as his jaws dropped, he can hear his heartbeat clearly as if its right next to his ears. "Fuck" George cursed under his breath.

The bell rang and it was time to leave the conference hall, George stood up and walked as fast as he could to the exit the noisy room.

After he exited the room, he power walked his way to the cafeteria, still in shock at the event, "This is such a fucking cliché story from wattpad written by those cringy 14 year olds with nothing better to do, really? A fuckboy partnered with a nerd? How cliché can it get" He ate his word when he saw Dream walking to his direction, his eyes widened looking at the greek god infront of him.

'Wow, good job on being the cliché nerd boy that attracts the main character that is a fuckboy!' George sarcastically praised himself in his thoughts.

"You're George right?"

_i cannot understand how the universe makes us move blissfully, serene, and graceful, our bodies gliding onto eachother as we dance with our hands tied._

_your scent smells like nicotine, an addicting scent that speaks poison but tastes like love, so deadly, yet so alluring, when that smoke comes out of your mouth, i can hear your pretty voice, a voice so seductive, yet so innocent i just want to corrupt it._

_i want to dive in the ocean of your thoughts, make sure i fill every space with nothing but us, in the middle, as the fabric of love tangle us forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading again it means alot, im still shit at writing so please forgive me, im doing this book as a practice book because i am planning to do something in the future and im not confident i can pull that yet so were stuck in a generic genre for now, im gonna mame this as interesting as possible and add some plot twists so this doesnt get lost in the sea of fuckboyxnerd stories hopefully i can do something impactful


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains seggs and no not dnf seggs, not yet ;) you have to be a lil bit more patient as we wont be gettinf any dnf smuts for a while. It felt kind of wierd writing straight sex, im not used to writing smut yet so yeah thats one part i want to practice in this book.
> 
> IF UR UNCOMFY WITH READING SEGGS I PUT A TW IN BOLD JUST SO YOU CAN SKIP IT

**DREAM POV:**  
"You're George right?" Dream asked as he looked at the smaller boy sitting in the middle of the busy cafeteria, the boy slowly turned his head towards dream, a small loaf of bread in his mouth, eyes sparkling as if it holds the entirety of the universe. "Yes" George responded, Dream stared in awe as he hears George's voice, so pure and lovely, it sounds like a melodic symphony coming out of this beautiful boy's lips, like a harp slowly seducing you to sleep. He wants to hear him talk everytime, hear his beautiful accent, it feels calming, his smooth silky voice metaphorically forming a shield around him to protect him from the evil in this world.

"Hello?" Dream snaps out of his trance, "Hi" Dream responded trying to hide his flustered state, Dream coughed and said "So, when are we going to brainstorm ideas?" trying to change topic, "Whenever you're free I guess" George responded as he munched on the cafeterias soggy sandwich, "Alright, see you then? Here's my number if you want to reach out" Dream greeted as he hands a piece of paper with messy scribbles of numbers on it, he slowly walks away from the hazel haired boy, huffed, and power walked his way to the Law Department.

 **GEORGE POV:**  
"What a fucking arrogant bastard bitch" George curses harshly under his breath. 

"I can't stand seeing him for even five seconds how the fuck can I last the whole YEAR with him writing this damn thesis with me, why is my life going through the cringy fanfic route right now, I want out, desperately" George complained, he groaned and pulled his hair, frustration plastered on his face, his eyes covered with crocodile tears, his best friend, Sapnap giggling through the phone, "You might be his next prey Georgie, you can finally have your ass eaten like you wished in your eigh-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP I WAS DRUNK" George cuts Sapnap mid sentence as he cries from embarassment, "Drunk words are sober thoughts Georgie" Sapnap stated, almost not finishing the sentence because his laughter was choking his words, "Fuck off bitch" George stated with an annoyed tone, "You love me Georgie" Sapnap responded back, using that fake lovey-dovey, cute tone.

After hanging up with Sapnap, the whole phone call basically being a George dogshow, he sat down, grabbed his laptop and tried to find a good topic for their thesis, he'll list these down and brainstorm the ideas with Dream tommorow, hopefully they can get started on defending their title as soon as possible, therefore they can move onto Chapter 1 and so on and so forth, the faster they progress, the faster he has to not see Dream again.

George sat in the floor, notebook in hand, and the laptop sitting on a small table, he began writing down possible thesis ideas, groaning at some topics that already had multiple studies on them because they actually seem interesting to work on. After several minutes of listing down possible topics, he closed his laptop, rubbed his eyes, and looked at his notes, he grabbed a red ballpen to further deduct some topics that are too vague, too boring, or too hard to do a topic on.

 **DREAM POV:**  
After class, he went to the gym and decided to relieve some stress there, this day has been wierd to put it simply, first of all, why can't he get George out of his head, he's heard his name a few times, he was at the top of the Dean's list after all, maintained it since he was a freshmen, but it's the first time he saw him close, and to say he's pretty is an understatement, there's something around this boy that is godly, maybe its Aphrodite's way of punishing him because he stuck a bubble gum on her statue back when he was 8, if this was the punishment he recieved, he'd take it 1000 times over and over again.

Following his very tiring gym routine, he did some after work out routines and went home, as he opened the door, a gloomy aura washed over him, he sighs as he threw his bag on the couch lazily, closed the door and undressed himself. He grabs himself a glass of water and settling down on the dining table, as he sat down, a notification echoed through the empty, barely lit room.

Eve:  
You free tonight? ;)

Dream groaned at the notification, 'Fuck it, I don't have anything major to do tommorow', he grabbed his keys, and headed out the room making sure to lock it before leaving.

As he was walking down the near empty hallways of the dorms, he can hear some laughters, chatters, screaming, cursing as he passes by each door, he was looking left and right, looking for a specific 3-digit number hanging loosely on the wooden wall.

Eve:  
Hurry up need you in me so bad 

He sighed as he saw the notification, power walking through the hallways as fast as possible trying to barely make any noise. After a few minutes of looking he finally found it, 'Bingo' he celebrated in his thoughts.

**//Tw: seggs SKIP IF UNCOMFY//**

**SKIP NOW IF UR UNCOMFY WITH SEX SCENES**

He held the metal door knob, slightly shivering from the coldness of it, he slowly twists it and lets himself inside, as he barely even took 1 step inside the room, he was immediately pulled into a deep, lustful kiss, Dream giggled seductively as he slowly pulled away, resting his face onto her forehead, "I haven't even closed the door and you want me so bad already?" Dream said in a low tone, hearing a faint clanking sound from a metal, his belt was thrown somewhere in an instant as he pulls her into a lustful kiss again, slowly making his way down her neck, lightly biting it enticing a moan from her, "The door isn't even closed yet, chill out, or do you want me to fuck you with the doors open, so everyone can see and hear how much of a slut you are for me." He growled, earning a high pitched giggle from Eve. "Fuck" he cursed as he felt his pants slowly go down, Dream shut the door closed with his right hand as he held Eve by his left hand, he then pushed her against the door as he kissed her once again, getting rid of his jacket and clothes. It was rushed, lustful, nothing but desire, it was pityful honestly.

Dream looked down, lust evident in his eyes as he watched Eve slowly kneeling down, he groaned as he felt long, slender fingers slowly touch his boxers, pulling it down in a teasing manner, "Don't tease" Dream said in an annoyed tone which was responded by a sultry giggle. He moaned as he felt his hardened length spring free, involuntarily slapping the kneeling lady in her cheeks. He looked at her looking at his length with a lustful look, she licked her lips like a predator slowly devouring her prey, she gave it a few kitten licks which was responded by a few groans. "Suck" Dream commanded as he lightly grabbed her hair, to which she complied, taking him in so deep; she started out slow, occasionally praising the length with her tongue; Dream moaned at the tingly sensation of his length being devoured by her, the occasional moans from Eve sending vibrations to his throbbing member transmitting a wave of pleasure in his spine. Dream slowly untangled his fingers on her hair, she looked up a bit in confusion, Dream grabbed her by the chin, guiding her to stand up and she complied. 

"Jump" Dream commanded in a dominating voice, she excitedly jumped on him, holding him by the nape as Dream held him by her waist, Dream gave her a few pecks before laying her down, he grabs the buttons to her clothes and tried to get them off as fast as possible; after a few buttons he grew way to impatient and just ripped the clothes off of her as she gasped at the sudden aggressive action, a few thumping sounds echoed through the lust filled room as the buttons flew everywhere, she giggled again as she grabbed the condom packet and opened it with her mouth. 

For once today, his mind slipped away about the brown haired boy he met earlier.

_tonight i danced with someone else, a dance full of passion, but empty of love. it was far from perfect, a rushed symphony of pleasure, not minding the emotions of the masterpiece, just wanting to finish it off as fast as possible._  
_oh, it felt so wrong, it didn't contain any emotion, it didn't contain any significance, we just pranced mindlessly across the ballroom trying so hard to hit the right rhythm and beat._  
_maybe once i dance with you we can do it effortlessly, i'll wait for you, even if it means forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u again for reading, 70 of you actually tried to read this bullshit im gonna cry ;-;


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a george pov only, I want to showcase what they do in class, next one is gonna be dream
> 
> This chapter wont contain the cool italic messages in the bottom because this is George's pov, it only appears if dreams pov ended the story hope that clears some confusion, feel free to ask if youre still confused and i will gladly answer it

**GEORGE POV:**  
"FUCK" George screams as he hit his head on the ground, immediately rising up as he looked around dumbfounded. After a few seconds of staring into nothing, he finally gathered some of his senses back as he looks at the clock, "FUCK" He curses again as he scrambled to gather all his architectural plates he was doing yesterday, trying his best not to crease the plates while still rushing to roll and stuff them in his bag.

He ran around the house, speedrunning his morning routine because his alarm decided to be a bitch today and set the alarm to 8PM instead of 8AM. After rushing his morning routine, he immediately grabbed his bag, toast in his mouth, and caramel macchiato in his left hand, he bolted out of his room as soon as possible.

He barely had the time to appreciate the warm and peaceful suburbs as adrenaline rushed through his blood as he ran, sweat trickling down his forehead, his feet made loud noises as he tries to run faster, occasionally glancing on his clock and muttering a few curses. "This is why you don't try to cram plates George" he said to himself, pity and anger evident in his tone.

"Holy shit" He cursed himself as he reached the gate, glancing at his watch one last time, he nods in satisfaction as he entered the campus, power walking through the halls as he held his handkerchief and wiped his sweat, "I need a fucking breather" he whispered to himself, pertaining to his tiredness due to running miles because his alarm clock decided to be a petty bitch and not wake him up at the right time.

After class, the bell rang, echoing through the empty hallways as he hears doors open, footsteps in the concrete floor, loud chatters and laughters everywhere, he waited a few seconds before gathering his things, and he stood up, leaving the almost empty classroom. He grabbed his phone and tapped on the messages icon, he contemplated for a few seconds before messaging Dream.

dream

George:  
Hey, when can we meet up? I have a few topics in mind that we can discuss  
  
3 black dots appeared for a few seconds before the notification rang.

dream:

probably later, after lunch?

  
George:  
Sure

He groaned one last time before stuffing his phone in his pocket, 'Why the fuck am I grouped with this moron again' George sighed before faking a smile as he walked to the cafeteria.

Loud voices, hot gossips, and laughters filled the crowded cafeteria, he tried to find an empty seat to continue working on the plates he didn't finish the night before. There's an unannounced rule in this campus, if an architect sits on a table with plates in hand, no one is allowed to sit next to them.

He laid his plates flat to the table, grabbed his pencil case and started working, he opened his phone and opened spotify, clicked on a random playlist as he started gliding his pencil on the smooth white paper, his left hand holding the paper lightly so it doesnt move as much when hes drawing.

The bell rang, signifying the end of the break, he grabbed his plates, rolled them nicely, stuffed them in his bag along with his pencil case, and left.

"I think that we should probably make the foundations deeper, the building is very high and a shallow support would make it wonky and might inevitably fall down, I can also see some errors in the design, it's not that wind resistant, it's a hazard overall" George said with confidence as he analyzed the plates presented infront of him, "So what do you think should we do to make this more structurally sound?" His professor asked, "I think we should just start from scratch because it has way to many errors to be salvaged" George quickly replied, "But wouldn't that overstep the budget limitation Mr. Davidson?" His professor asked again, he can see the smirk in his eyes, 'Fuck, he's trying to grill the fuck out of me' He cursed his professor in his thoughts, "No sir, if we try to salvage this design, a law suit would be more costly than to just start from scratch again, it will be a big loss if we lose to a lawsuit" George replied confidently, he smiled proudly at his answer as the professor motioned him to sit down, "Very well said" His teacher praised.

After the class ended, he grabbed his pockets searching for his phone, once he found it, he grabbed it and opened the message icon.

dream

  
George:  
Where do you want to meet?

dream:

by the school garden

  
George sighed as he stuffed his phone inside his pockets and headed to the school garden. Once he's there, he tries to spot a tall and handsome student from the Law Department, once he did, he wished he never spotted him, there he was, sitting in the far left corner with a girl sitting on his lap as they makeout, "Fucking gross" George said in disgusts as he faked to puke. 

As he slowly neared the law student, his face showed pure disgusts, contorting as he steps closer and closer.

He let out a fake loud cough to distract the mess infront of him, to which he succeeded, he heard Dream blurt out shit he didn't understand and giggled as he slowly lets go of the girl's hand, the girl responding with a giggle as she walks away. He stared at them in disgust, judging them from head to toe, before he can finish his judgement, he heard a loud clap and that brought him back to his senses.

"So" He heard Dream said, he coughed and sat on the chair opposite to Dream's direction, he quickly scrambled the belongings in his bag to find his notes, once he did, he laid it out flatly on the concrete table as they started to discuss possible topics.

"I think I like this one" He heard Dream state as he pointed in the paper, he took a closer look and sighed in relief, 'he's good' George said in his thoughts, "What kind of study do you want to do? A descriptive study or a case study?" George questioned as he lightly tapped his pen in the table, "I think a case study would be better, since we can use alot of laws in the our RRL's" George nodding to Dream's statement.

"I think that's it for now, Thank you so much" George thanked the tall law student infront of him, "Of course" Dream responded with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT 100 READERS? THANK U SM IM ACTYALLY GONNA CRY, DREAMS POV NEXT CHAPTER BTW STAY TUNED ILY SM


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE THE SAME DAY AS GEORGE'S POV IN THE LAST CHAPTER
> 
> I never really intended this chapter to mostly contain dream defending someone but the thought of him in court is just *chefs kiss*
> 
> The next chapters are going to be mixed pov's again! Yayyy also idk shit about law and debates so excuse me if i say anything wrong lol

**DREAM POV:**  
"Fucking hell" Dream cursed as he wakes up with a melodic pain in his head, he lazily scrambled his hand on the desk near him, trying to find the painkillers in the table beside him, after a few moments, he finally touched something that felt like painkillers, it only took some things to fall off the table and some things messily arranged from their original place before he took the painkiller container, popped it open, grabbed a pill, and stuffed it in his mouth, he grabbed the water bottle next to him and began to drink the water with the pill in his mouth.

He sat for a few minutes, letting the pain from his hungover subside, once the pain minimized, he stood up and walked out of the room, warm golden hues of orange immediately greeting him, blinding him as he steps out of the dark and messy room, he squints a little to adjust his sight before walking down to do his morning routine.

After he finished his every day morning routine, he grabbed his law books and notes and headed out to walk to school, not forgetting to lock the door. He hears a silent clank signifying that the door has been locked, he sighs and began walking with his Criminal Law book in hand trying to atleast understand the cases assigned for them to have a debate later.

While walking, he's quietly mumbling to himself some of the important details to note that might come in handy later in the debate.

"Ms. Nikita and uh... Dream, you're next" The professor announced, coughing, before announcing Dream's name, Dream looked at Niki, a bit of shock and fear plastered in her face, Dream smirked to himself as he slowly rised up from his chair. "Dream will be defending the side of the victim, and Niki will be defending the side of the accused, I hope you read the documents I sent to you last week carefully, you may have your notes while having your debate" His professor sternly stated, slamming the table to signify the start of the defense.

"It is clear from the evidence stated that Mr. Fundy was not the only one seen going down the elevator, and according to the file case submitted to me, while Mr. Fundy was in the vicinity of the crime, there was no unusual behavior coming from him as he exited the vicinity, according to the statement of the security, Mr. Fundy did not bring anything while going inside the building. This is a clear case of false allegations, as the evidence provided states he is not guilty from the accusations" Niki stated with confidence and composure,

Dream sighed and muttered a quiet 'fuck' before fixing his composure.  
"According to Ms. Nikita, the accused was not seen with any weapon, nor any unusual behavior correct?" Dream stated, earning a nod from the other side, "Yes that is correct" He heard Niki agree to his question, "The file clearly states that the victim was strangled by a makeshift cloth, it's pattern resembles the pattern from the curtains of the room, the curtains of the room also had tears in it, the makeshift cloth used to strangle the victim fits the tears of the curtains in the hotel" Dream stated, he hears a cough before hearing the strict voice of his professor, "You have exhausted that subject, please, move on" His professor sternly said, his eyes focused on the two debaters, "I apologize, may I continue this discussion forward?" Dream formally asked which earned a "Yes, you may" from his professor.

"The evidence states here that around 3:00 pm Mr. Fundy was seen walking in the hallway, the hallway which is the same floor which the crime happened, that day, the CCTV in the area which surveillances the door of the victim was out of order so it wouldn't have seen Mr. Fundy entering that vicinity, having said that, some witnesses said that he passed that hallway, and as he passed that hallway, his walking slowed as he starts nervously looking left and right suspiciously, which conveniently sits with the evidence that 'He was not acting suspicious as seen from the CCTV', because the suspicious activity wasn't caught by the CCTV." Dream paused, breathed heavily and continued, "According to the evidence, Mr. Fundy was also homophobic as stated from his previous cases a hate crime to be exact, against a gay fellow-" Dream was cut off by a high-pitched voice shouting "Objection!", he sighs before looking at the professor, amusement clearly plastered on his face. "Sustained" He heard his professor state, he almost hears a chuckle, 'this moron is fucking amused, what a bitch' Dream cursing his professor in his mind.

"We don't know that the hate crime case was homophobia, Mr. Fundy fought against gay fellow, but that doesn't entice homophobia" Niki states a bit shaky with her words but she delivered it with composure, "I agree, however, isn't it convenient that he harassed a gay fellow before, and now his case is yet again, a hate crime, against a transgender" Dream stated confidently, he smirked as he watched Niki shake in anger, Niki breathed and opened her mouth, but closed it again, "Would you like to continue Ms. Nikita?" The professor sternly asked, "Nolle prosequi" Dream smirked as he hears the latin phrase.

After several minutes of debating, the professor clapped his hands signifying the end of the debate, "I must say, this was an amusing debate. It's giving me a hard time to choose right now" The professor said with an amused tone. Dream's hands were shaking, though the table infront of him hides it conveniently so no one can see his hands shaking, if you're looking infront of Dream, you won't see his hands shaking, just his usual, cocky attitude, on the other hand, Niki was visibly shaking, crocodile tears forming in her eyes.

Dream heard his classmates chat with one another, hearing the occasional 'yays' and 'nays', 'How long do they have to take before they can make a fucking decision' Dream cursed everyone in the classroom, the tension was clear in the air. Dream knew he was one of the best students in this school, but this debate had him shaking, this was one of the most intense debates in his life since he started studying here.

He slowly starts descending into a state of trance as he stares into nothingness, thinking about random things as he waited for the decision. After a few minutes, he hears someone shout "Your honor, the members of the Jury has decided", It quickly snaps Dream out of his trance as his throat goes dry and his hands shaking up more than ever.

"The members of the Jury finds the defendant, Guilty" His heart never dropped so hard from joy, he closed his fists tightly and subconciously congratulated himself, "Members of the Jury, this Court dismisses you and thanks you for a job well done." He hears his professor speak as the class erupted in a clapping mess.

The debate was the talk of the town for a solid minute, everyone who was near the vicinity hearing the debate clearly. Dream walked the halls proudly, with his cocky attitude visible in his body language, he held his head high as he walked confidently, earning some stares and some whispers.

Dream felt his phone buzz through his pocket, he grabs it and sees a message from George.

George

George:  
Hey, when can we meet up? I have a few topics in mind that we can discuss  
  
He thought about it for a second, he really needs the 10AM break; the debate almost exhausting his mind, ultimately he came to the decision that after lunch would be the best time to meet.

dream:

probably later, after lunch?

  
George:  
Sure

_i can't wait to finally let myself enter your world, hearing those sweet whispers from your plump lips gives me nothing but euphoria, in a serene sea of lies and deceit i found you, glowing as you rise above the rest._  
_i will fight for you like how i will soon fight in the court, i won't let anybody hurt you, i will do anything to see you smile everyday and not frown, even if it means i absorb all the pain and anguish this world has to offer._  
_you have complete control of my heart so i give you the permission to toy with me, break me, use me. i am your shield, your knight in shining armor, i will slay anyone who dares to even lay a finger on you love, because you, you are delicate, only i can feel your ice colored skin, only my golden brown skin can mold with yours and no one else._  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK U AGAIN FOR READING ILYSM ;-;
> 
> TO CLEAR SOME THINGS UP, NIKI LOST, DREAM WON THE DEBATE AND FUNDY DOESNT EXIST IN THIS STORY, JUST A NAME I THOUGHT WOULD BE FUNNY TO USE LOL


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//SEGGS AGAIN, I HAD ALOT OF FUN WRITING GEORGE'S POV THIS TIME
> 
> NEW CHARACTERS INC.  
> NIKI AND WILBUR IS STUDYING LAW, IM NOT GOING TO SHIP THEM AND THEYRE NOT AND WILL NOT BECOME A COUPLE IN THIS FF, NIKI AND WILBUR ARE ROUGHLY THE SAME AGE AS DREAM IN THIS STORY  
> SAPNAP IS STUDYUNG TO BECOME A PILOT, HES ON HIS 3RD YEAR RN

**GEORGE POV:**  
It was a warm afternoon, the bell rang for the last time today signifying the end of school. As he was ready to leave the room, his phone rang, he immediately picked it up and saw Sapnap calling. "Hey" George greeted, "Hi, are you down to go to Karl's tonight?" Sapnap excitedly stated, he can hear a bunch of random noises in the background, 'there must be a lot of people there right now' he thought, "I'll think about it, I have a lot of plates to do right now, plus, I gotta start doing some research for my thesis, law isn't really my forté" George said as he sighed, "Aww, well, good luck to you, who knows, your thesis might not be the only one that's going to be done once you work with him" Sapnap said suggestively, "What the fuck do you mean" George shouted back as a response to Sapnap's shocking statement, "I'm fucking hanging up, I'm disgusted" George said, faking an angry tone, he earned a giggle from the other line as he presses the red button.

"The sky looks so pretty today" George whispered to himself as he looked up, seeing the warm hues of yellow mix with the cold tones of blue and purple, some stars are slowly starting to reveal themselves as the sun shines a golden orange slowly lowering itself to make way for the night sky to appear. He decided to sit on the school garden for a few seconds, the golden colored fairy lights hanging from the trees, the cold night air lightly breezing over him as he lightly shudders.

He took a few minutes to relax a bit before deciding to stand up and leave the campus as it was getting a bit too cold for the night. As he was walking through the dimly lit hallway, he sees a dark figure in his peripheral vision, it disappears as soon as it appeared. George was looking around now, visibly shaken from what he saw, he was constantly looking left and right, occasionally jumping when he hears the slightest of noise. His breathing was now getting heavy, his paranoia constantly rising as he keeps on looking everywhere, "Whoever the fuck is trying to pull a prank on me, I would literally stab you with my compass" George shouted, trying to sound threatening, though his shaking voice gave away all the toughness he was trying to convey.

He decided 'fuck it' and bolted out of there, phone in hand incase someone decides to kidnap him, or take his belongings, or... "Boo" "AH WHAT THE FUCK" George shouted, fear visible in his eyes as he looks around, but he can't because something strong is holding him, "Let go bitch" he says, trying to sound threatening. He hears a deep chuckle as he was trying to escape the strong grasp, his struggle started to lessen as he slowly calmed down, realizing the situation, "Wilbur?" George asked quietly, "Yes?" Wilbur responded, trying to hold back a laugh, "Wilbur!" George repeated now with a shouting tone.

Wilbur let goes of George, George quickly turning around to punch him several times, "You fucking scared me" George said almost crying as he hears a loud laugh, "I'm sorry" Wilbur unapologetically apologized, he laughed again as George tried to punch him a bit more before his arms start to become tired. "I wish you trip on your way back to the law department" George jokingly cursed Wilbur, his middle finger up in the air as he hears Wilbur's deep laugh fade into the background.

He grabs his phone and decided to text Dream.

George:  
Hey, can we meet up tomorrow?  
Seen.  
He sighs, "Of fucking course" George cussing at his cellphone, if anger could seep into the phone right now, he would be strangling Dream through the phone, Oh, how he wished that was reality.

He sighed again before stuffing his phone on his pocket again as he anticipated to leave the campus.

He was peacefully doing his plates, listening to 1989, Taylor's superior album as he said when the door suddenly flew, he jumped in panic, almost spilling the dirty water from the watercolors beside him, "Wilbur you fucking douchebag I will literally end you with all my might" George shouted from across the room, he decides to stand up and greet Wilbur, he shouts again as he sees the silhouette of someone shorter than Wilbur, "Oh, hi Georgie, didn't know you're the screamer type" Sapnap greeted, laughter erupted in the room as they face a non-amused George.

"This day is literally the worst" Niki groaned while George hummed as he was trying to finish his plates for Interior Design, "Tell me all about it" George rolled his eyes, agreeing to Niki's statement. "Dream crushed me in that debate, I forgot some of the key evidences in the file sent, I feel so dumb, I could've easily crushed him if I just remembered everything" Niki cried out, "If only he didn't gaslight me I would've remembered!" Niki continued grabbing her hair out of frustration, as Wilbur patted her back. George remembered something as he heard the word 'Dream' he scrambled to find his phone, tapping the message icon, and still, no response.

"If looks could kill, we'd be dead by now George" Sapnap stated trying to ease the atmosphere, "It's just that Dream hasn't replied to message, it has been 5 hours now, I want to strangle him so bad right now" George stated with anger as his hands furiously clamped shut, motioning something similar to choking someone, "Dream's probably into that you know" Wilbur stated trying to hold back his laughter while trying to finish his sentence, "Wilbur!" Niki shouted from shock as laughter erupted from the room.

Eventually the laughter died down, occasional giggles from Sapnap still echoing through the room, "I still hate how you get to do all these cool debates and defending people while I'm here coloring a building like I'm in nursery" George huffed as he tries to look at his plates, lowkey pleased with himself, "Trust me, I would rather color buildings than be in a courtroom 5 years later" Wilbur said, tiredness evident in his voice, "Law sounds so dumb" Sapnap said as he tries to tease the two law students, "At least we aren't studying about flying an airplane, that shit is boring as fuck" Wilbur said back to Sapnap with a smirk, "Hey, rude" Sapnap mumbled as the whole group giggled.

 **DREAM POV:**  
Loud music was blaring through the dark, yet colorful room, loud chatters mixed with the trap beats playing in the background. Dream watched the room carefully, eyeing anyone to see any vulnerable prey he can devour today, he needed to let out some steam, specially with todays' events. "Can you pass me that lighter?" Noah stated while pointing at the lighter, Dream lazily grabbed the lighter and handed it to Noah, receiving a "thank you".

**Tw// seggs**

**SKIP IF YOURE UNCOMFY WITH SEGGS!!!**

His head slowly spun as the colors around him slowly blended together, the loud voices turned into a chaotic melody, the loud beats matching the rhythm of his heart beat. It didn't take a while before Dream finally lured someone into his trap, he chuckled as he feels something heavy sit on his lap, he slowly looked up, as he did, he was aggressively pushed against the cushion, enveloped in a deep lustful kiss, he slowly closed his eyes as he snaked his hands around her waist. He moaned into the kiss as he felt something soft grind slowly around his crotch area.

He slowly pulled away, lightly gasping for air as he lustfully gazed onto her, a lustful gaze that can make anyone drop to their knees in an instant. He slowly felt the buttons to his shirt come off, "Slow down angel, we have all night" Dream stated, his eyes clouded with a dark emerald gaze, like he could devour her at any moment.

"Woah woah! Chill out dude, we don't want to see live porn yet" Dream laughed darkly as he heard Luke jokingly state the situation they were in, Dream moved his head closer to her ear "Why don't we take this somewhere more, private?" Dream whispered, earning a sultry giggle from the girl grinding in his lap. He slowly stood up, her waist in hand as he lead her to his car.

"Fuck" Dream cursed under his breath as he feels her slowly tighten around his length, "Such a good little whore for me" Dream praised as he thrusted forward, a high pitched moan echoing through the vehicle.

Dream grabbed her left leg with his right hand so he could spread her wider, he pulled out almost completely, leaving the tip, waiting a few seconds before thrusting back in.

Dream felt his release coming, his thrusts was getting sloppier and his breathing was getting heavier, he carried her, placed her in between the back rests of the car and started thrusting, "Fuck" He cursed as he felt her tighten around him, after a few sloppy thrusts he released his juice with one final deep thrust as he groaned from his release.

He was riding off his high when a notification echoed through the room as his phone lit up, he decided to ignore it for now as he pulled her to his lap and gave her sloppy kisses, slowly trailing down her neck as he held her mound.

He woke up with the same pain beating in his head, he grabbed his phone to see if anyone messaged him and his eyes widened as he sees.

George:  
Can we meet up tomorrow?  
_Sent 12 hours ago._

"Fuck" Dream cursed; seeing the message made his hangover disappear, his drowsiness faded away as he quickly typed a response.

dream:

sure

  
He knows he sounds like a dick right now, but his mind is still kind of fucked from the alcohol he drank last night, he groaned before leaving his bed to start his morning.

_i hate this self destructive life style i have, i wish you wouldn't see this side of me because i will change in an instant if you just told me._  
_i want you to be my drug, i want to get addicted to your taste, these expensive drugs can never compare to your gaze._  
_control my life like you're the puppeteer and im your marionette, sway me around your little playhouse and i will gladly submit to you, hold me close, make me feel addicted to your touch, use me, use my body, use my heart and my soul, i don't care, as long as i can see you smile over and over again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck thank you sm for reading, i appreciate it so much, it hasnt been a week yet and 100+ of you already saw this book, thank you so much again ;-;


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik I said I'll do mixed povs from now on, but I am a little bitch and Dreams' POV wasnt really needed for this chapter, he was just bored so yeah
> 
> ALSO MY MOTIVATION TODAY WAS FUCKING CRAZY, 3 UPDATES IN 1 DAY HOLY SHIT

**GEORGE POV:**  
"Fina-fucking-lly, it feels like forever since we had no deadlines " He heard Sam sigh from relief, these past few days really took a toll on their minds, George stretched as he finishes his last plate for this semester, "Tell me all about it, 1 more sleepless night and I might just commit arson on this school" George stated as he laughed awkwardly. Trying to relieve some stress, he breathes in heavily, thinking of all the stress he acquired this semester, and breathes it all out, metaphorically breathing the stress out.

"Fucking finally!" George shouted as he finished his plate for his Exterior Design class, "I almost went nuts, I think I can only smell alcohol markers and my prismacolors at this point" George sarcastically stated, "Good for you" He hears a distressed Sam currently stressing over his last plate, he quickly picked up the markers, shoved it down his pencil case, and carefully rolled his plate as he power walked to his teachers office to pass it.

He checks his phone for the first time today, he sees a notification, 'Dream', he sighs before opening it

dream:

sure

He sighs once again before typing a response.

George:  
Library? Maybe 1 to 2 hours from now

He waits a few seconds as 3 black dots appear.

dream:

that can work

  
George:  
Great

He types out a response before stuffing his phone to his pocket as he heads off to the library. 

Once he's there, he finds a seat in the far left, he grabs his bag, opened his laptop, he took a moment to rest, lying his head on the table, closing his eyes for a few minutes, before opening it again as he breathed heavily. He grabbed his laptop, opened it, and went to Google to find some badly designed skyscrapers, he noted some of the more interesting ones, as he was looking at his list, his eyes immediately landing back to the 'Citicorp tower', "Holy hell" George cursed under his breath, "Whoever designed this is a fucking moron" George replied to no one in particular. He looks in disgust as he closely examines the foundations of the building, and his eyes widened, it looked like it was placed randomly, without a thought on very important factors, it didn't even look good so George wondered what the architect was thinking when he made this building.

George was busy sketching a new design for the horrendous skyscraper he saw in Google 30 minutes ago when he heard the door swung open so loud, every head turned to its direction, including George's, immediately, the whole room filled with dread as he sees Dream look around for a few seconds trying to find him, when he did, he saw Dream walk towards him, peoples heads following the law student.

George is already hearing whispers, people's gazes following Dream like a lost puppy, 'Great, this is gonna cause a lot of rumors about me' George groaned at the thought, after a few seconds, he saw Dream tower over him, his shadow casted infront of him, almost blocking the lights from the library, "Hi" Dream greeted, boredom present in his tone, "Hello" George greeted back, trying his best to sound enthusiastic.

"I already started researching on some examples we can use, if you don't mind" George stated trying to sound as interested as possible, "Ok" Dream responded still retaining his bored tone from earlier as he grabs his laptop from his bag and opened it; George eyes twitched from the response, 'Okay? O-fucking-kay? What do you think we're doing here? This is a fucking thesis we're working on, I suggest you at least try to sound cooperative because I will fucking kick your ass and make this bullshit of a tower fall on you, I swear to God' George cursed in his thoughts, still annoyed from the law student's response.

George's state of irritation rose further once he hears the loud clicking noises of Dream's laptop, 'Do law students usually type this loud?' George tried his best to hold back a groan, "No" Dream responded out of nowhere, "What?" George asked dumbfounded, "You asked?" Dream turned his gaze to George now, "Oh, I apologize, didn't realize I said that out loud" George apologized, he tried to sound apologetic, he really did, it might've slipped through, it might've not, he can't read Dream so how can he know.

'Fucking hell, just keep quiet and work on your thesis' George mentally scolded himself.

Loud keyboard noises, pencil strokes, and the occasional yawn and groans filled the library for the past 2 hours as George and Dream worked on their thesis, Dream being in charge of the Related Literature and Studies and George in charge of the plates needed for future usage, they decided that it was enough work for today, not even greeting eachother a simple goodbye.

'That was the most uncomfortable 2 hours I have ever experienced in my whole life' George said in his thoughts, he quickly grabbed his markers and stuffed them down his pencil case as he rolled the plates he worked on today, neatly putting them in his bag before walking out.

'Finally, now that that's over with, I can-' George's internal monologue suddenly halted as he hears water dripping on the roof of their campus, "Is it seriously raining right now?" he whispered to himself, making sure no one can hear, He scrambled as he touched his bag, looking for any signs of an umbrella, his eyes widened as he groaned quietly, "Fuck, I didn't bring an umbrella with me" He quietly muttered a curse, he looks at Dream and opened his mouth, as soon as he did he closes it, grabbing his phone instead, he calls Wilbur.

"Wilbur can you come to the Library? The one near the Architecture Department, it's raining right now and I don't have an umbrella" He states, trying to hide his panic, "Sure" Wilbur agreed shortly after, "Thanks a lot" George sighs in relief, thankful that he didn't have to try and ask Dream for an umbrella, it barely rains in Florida that's why he never brought one with him, he would've ran since his home wasn't far but he has his plates with him, so running in the rain isn't an option.

After a few minutes of waiting, he sees Wilbur walk towards him, an umbrella in hand, "Hi" Wilbur greeted, "Hi! Thank god you came, I was about to lose my pride and dignity because of this rain, can you believe I almost had to ask Dream for an umbrella" George greeted back as he rambled on about random things. "Oh damn, Dream was your last option? You should've told me! I would've never came" Wilbur states, faking a distressed tone, "Fuck you Wilbur" George said as he intensely glared Wilbur, Wilbur letting out a short laugh before they headed home. 

"I fucking hate him so much" George stated in anger, "He wasn't even interested, He could've at least tried!" George continued, stomping his feet, "I swear to God, once we finish this thesis he will feel my wrath" George mumbled as he watched his friends laugh at him. "I can't believe I almost had to ask him for an umbrella, thank god Wilbur had one or I would've lost all my pride remaining in me" George sighed in distress as he lays on the couch, contemplating about all the shit he went through earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I cannot thank you enough for reading this crap, I'm honoured that atleast some peeps like my shit thank u sm
> 
> I extended this chapter, it felt too short lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter since I'm gonna be busy this week lol
> 
> Excuse the typographical and grammatical errors , I'll edit them once I finish my school works
> 
> Im in the process of heavily editing this chapter, I feel like the 1st part became way too messy, truly sorry
> 
> This is not the final edit, I still have to make some adjustments, Im truly sorry for releasing a rushed chapter

**Tw// mentions of suicide**

**DREAM POV:**  
"Your actions are putting my name and reputation to shame!" He groans as he hears his dad shout from the phone, "Whatever, I'm still on the Dean's list, that's what you wanted, right? Now leave me the fuck alone" Dream answered, he tried his best to sound calm. He clamps his hands shut, his knuckles going white, as he feels blood ooze down his palms. "How many times do I have to drill this in your brain, you're putting our name in danger do you understand that? Why are you so fucking ignorant, just listen to me once and stop ruining the reputation of this family, I have worked hard to get on top and I won't let you ruin it for me, now, be a good boy and listen to your father!" Dream grits his teeth, trying his best to hold the little amount of control he has. "I will not sit here and watch you kill yourself just to annoy us, I will not sit here and let you tarnish my name" He hears his father shout, suddenly, something snapped in him, his little amount of control vanished into thin air, he lets out a dark chuckle "Shut the fuck up, you don't even care if I kill myself right now, you just care about publicity, the media, well, guess what father, I don't fucking care if I ruin your reputation, I would do it over and over and over again-" Dream stated, fury evident in his tone, his vision slowly blackened from all the emotions, as his legs felt weak, he walks over to his couch and sit there as he argues with his father, "I am still at the top of the Dean's Listers, I'm untouchable right now, so shut your pretty little mouth father" Dream spat in anger, all his self control now vanished.

"I don't know where the fuck I went wrong raising you, I did everything I could to raise you to follow me, follow my footsteps, but your little rebellious arc got in the way, you're studying in one of the best schools in town and yet, you're acting like a low level scum" Dream's breathing gets heavy, his vision darkening even more, his hands clamping tighter than before, "I didn't ask to be a lawyer, I didn't ask to be born, now why wont you shut the fuck up, I'll come back to you when I actually care" Dream lifted his phone and tapped the red button, ending the call.

To say he's tired is an understatement, his whole personality is based on something that he isn't, a 'prodigal son'. His whole life he never had an independent personality, he was molded by society to be as great and powerful as his father, but he's far from that, he can never live up to anyone's expectations, his father held awards left and right and all he ever held was alcohol and weed, his father is respectable, he has a way to please everyone with his words and Dream was the opposite, his words come out raw and unfiltered, he will not hesitate to talk you down if you disrespect him, he is very different from his father, and he's happy that he is.

When they look at Dream, they see him wrapped in golds and diamonds, they see him as something high and mighty, but Dream is not mighty, he's weak, he's not wrapped in authentic gold, its fools gold. No one can see through him because his father made his character without his consent, that he's this great descendant when he's not, he wants to make mistakes and learn from them, he wants to experience failures, but from the moment he was born, he was molded into a successor, a being who can never do wrong, he wants to get out of this delusional facade but he can't, he's trapped in a box with no way out, he didn't choose this life, he wasn't given a choice anyways.

Dream stood up, grabbed a glass of water and drank it, his hands still shaking, his lips quivering, his eyes still leaking tears of anger and sadness, he stood still for a while, until a notification rang through his ears, disturbing his peace.

George:  
Hey, I finished the 1st draft of the plates.

He looks blankly at the screen for a second, trying to think of a response.

dream:  
cool

He types and sends, closing his phone afterwards. He didn't know what to reply, he probably sounded like a dick but he's too exhausted to give a fuck.

His phone dings again as he receives another notification.

[George sent a photo] 

Dream clicked on the notification, as he did, his eyes widened as he spat the water in his mouth, making a mess on the countertop.

The picture presented George, in a maid outfit with cat ears sitting in a seductive position, his face had a red tint of blush, his collarbones and thighs exposed, Dream blinked a few times before the picture disappeared.

George:  
IM SO SORRY, I WAS MEANT TO SEND THIS

[George sent a photo]

This time, the photo was multiple drawings of skyscrapers, intricately colored and shaded to give it some dimension, some yellow highlights to represent the sun, he can slowly see a faded shadow in the far left corner, he looked at it for a while before he received another message.

George:  
SO SO SORRY FOR THE LAST PICTURE JUST PRETEND I NEVER SENT IT IM SLEEP DEPRIVED AND IT WAS THE NEXT THING TO THE PICTURE OF THE PLATES

Dream giggled as he read George ramble on why he sent that suggestive photo, saying that his finger slipped. Dream ignored the situation as he turns off his phone and decided to go up to his bedroom to take a rest.

After a few hours of sleep, he still feels drained, but he has no reason to lie in bed now, he has no energy to go back to sleep, so he forced himself to stand up and decided to finish working on the related literatures and studies.

George:  
Hey, where can we meet? I did some work and I think I need your opinion, I can't send it here because the files' size is way to big

Dream stared at the message for a few seconds before typing a reply.

dream:  
just come to my apartment its at the 11th floor if someone asks why youre here just say youre here for dream they'll lead you here.

He sighs as he drops his phone and continues on working.

 **GEORGE POV:**  
”He fucking asked me to come to his apartment, like hello, you're not worth my time, I have way more important shit to do" He closes his fist in frustration, aggressively flailing his hands in the air as he hears a loud laugh from Sapnap, "You do be getting some D tonight aye" Sapnap stated in a joking way, trying to hold back his laughter, "You're fucking disgusting! I hate you so much, the only D I'm getting tonight is drawing tools up his ass" George screamed in disgust, glaring intensely at Sapnap, "He's probably into that" Sapnap stated before breaking to a huge fit of laughter, "What!" George screamed, shock at Sapnap's statement.

George went up to grab his materials, he stuffed them in his bag neatly, as he went downstairs to get his stuff there his eyes widened as he screams at the top of his lungs, "Who the fuck placed these condoms on my plates and decided to be a bitch!" George screamed trying to catch everyones' attention, immediately he hears 3 different laughters, ranging pitches from lowest to highest, George threw the condoms on the ground as he shut the door behind him, still hearing the loud laughter of his roommates.

He booked an Uber to Dream's location, waiting a few minutes before a black car pulls up infront of him, immediately he gets on, struggling to get his materials into the car. After a few minutes, he arrives at Dream's destination, he pays the driver, muttered a quiet 'thanks' as he exited the vehicle, his eyes widened as he saw the building infront of him, his nerdy architect side immediately showing as he scans the building, seeing little details that made his jaw drop. It took him a while to snap out of his trance as he admired the beauty of the building, "People here are RICH rich" George whispered to himself, looking at his clothes, he feels a bit insecure, saying to himself that he underdressed and if Dream only told him what kind of luxurious apartment complex he lives in, he would've dressed more appropriately, but he's here, and he doesn't want to waste more money going back to change.

He steps inside the luxurious building, his jaw dropping in his mind, it was absolutely gorgeous, the golden pillars looked like it was carved by multiple men, the big chandalier felt so elegant and gracious as it lights the whole lobby area, he moves his head around for a few minutes trying to find the front desk, once he did, he walks towards it, with his plates in one hand and his laptop case on the other, his fingers felt like they were going to snap off any time from the load he's carrying.

"Hi" George shyly greeted at the woman on the front desk, "Hi, what can I do for you?" The woman greeting enthusiastically, "I'm here to see someone" George stated as he tries to keep his composure, "I see, and who is this you're seeing?" The lady stated, her enthusiastic tone never faltering, "Dream" George stated, stuttering a bit, the lady's eyes widened as she hears the name, her fingers stopped typing and her smile slowly faded, "Don't get the wrong idea! I'm just here to work on our thesis" George states, his confidence and pride slowly being flushed down the toiler, "I see, and do you need help with those?" The lady's enthusiastic tone returned again as she pointed to George's plates, "Sure, thanks a lot" George thanked, grateful that she asked to help him because these plates are really making his arms tired.

There was clear awkward tension in the elevator, probably because Dream only brings guest to his house only to see them leave the next day, limping, bruises everywhere, the annoying elevator sound didn't help too, they just stood there in silence as the awkwardness filled the tight space.

After a few minutes, the elevator dinged, followed by the door opening, the man lead him outside of the elevator and into Dream's door. "Thank you so much" George thanked the man as he awkwardly tried to grab his plates, the man soon left him alone as he knocked with his shoes because his arms were full.

After a few seconds he sees the door open, revealing Dream a tank top and sweatpants, "Hi" George greeted as he hurriedly entered the room the door shutting followed after. 

He gazes in awe as he scanned Dream's room, everything was placed perfectly, the dark gray walls mixed with some highlights of gold, the big chandelier in the middle slightly above the rest of the ceiling hanging from a dome like shape, the marble floors shined so much, his eyes stared at every single detail as the architect in him squealed, he tried to contain his excitement, though that might've failed as he walked around touching every single detail he finds on the walls.

He looked like a little kid in a candy shop to say the least.

Finally, after a few minutes, he gathered his senses and grabbed his bag, opening his laptop, and clicked on a software.

"The problem is that, there's a church conveniently placed to where a foundation should go, if that church never existed, this building wont be as problematic, though, it has other problems, but this is the main one" George discussed confidently, Dream just watched and nodded. 

"These are some of the things that might happen if something wrong goes bad" He said as he pressed enter as the animation plays, "I'm surprised the building is still standing now, but, when an earthquake occurs, these two foundations here are very weak, thus, they are very likely going to break, once it does, it will make the building tilt to the left a bit before falling down, this is a big issue since the side it wilk fall on is a very crowded area, thousands of lives are going to be at stake once this falls" George said as he played the animation in slow motion, occasionally pointing to explain the scene further.

"The next one is-" George cuts off as he hear Dream try to hold in a laugh, he immediately grabbed his laptop, clicked some buttons and typed as fast as he could, his face is now red from embarrasment, the scene playing in his mind on repeat.

George basically fucked some maths in the program, making it so the building exploded, sending debris everywhere, instead of collapsing down, it was childish humor but they both found it funny.

"As I was saying" George stated, coughing a little to release the tension in his throat.

After a few minutes of discussing, George grabbed his laptop and stuffed it in his bag, "I'll take note of that" Dream stated as he nodded.

 **DREAM POV:**  
"This next one is-" Dream tries his best to hold back his laughter as we watched the scene unfold infront of him, he watched as the building unrealistically exploded sending everything inside flying in the air.

Dream saw George blush as he tries to fix his mistake, "He looks cute when he's blushing" Dream whispered to himself as he stared at the clearly embarrased architect student, he stared at him for a few seconds before returning back to the laptop screen infront of him.

After the discussion George stuffed his laptop back on his bag, as he was doing so, the rain started pouring hard, he stares at George who was motionless right now, staying at his last position before they heard the rain.

"I didn't bring an umbrella" He heard George whisper, loud enough for Dream to hear, "You can stay here, it's getting a bit late too, just go home tomorrow or something" Dream said, not even trying to sound a little bit enthusiastic.

**GEORGE POV:**

'Why does Florida rain come in the most inconvenient times' He mentally cried out. He grabs his phone only to see 10+ notifications from Sapnap.

Sapnap:  
where are you?

Sapnap:  
are you and dream fucking?

Sapnap:  
i thought that you're working on your thesis right now seems like youre working out dreams dick aswell

Sapnap:  
do i need to bring a wheelchair?

Sapnap:  
please tell me you two fucked

Sapnap:  
Hey, this is Wilbur, you forgot the condoms here, I hope Dream has some extra packets ;)

Sapnap:  
wow dream has a strong libido, you havent replied for 3 hours now

Sapnap:  
y'all still fucking?

Sapnap:  
my bestfriend finally got devirginized im so fucking proud

Sapnap:

seriously are you okay? did dream fuck your brains so hard you can barely lift your phone? man i wanna try that someday

George grimaced as he sees the text messages.

George:  
No, me and Dream aren't fucking, I'm staying over rn its raining heavily and I don't have an umbrella with me, plus Ik you're all busy so don't bother picking me up.

Sapnap:  
not fucking.... Yet

George:  
Fuck you

Sapnap:  
no dream is gonna do that 

George sighed, disgusted from the conversation, he places his phone on the coffee table and opened his laptop to work on some of his renders.

Eventually he got bored, he didn't really want to call Sapnap or his other friends because he knows that they will bombard him with disgusting comments, so he looked at Dream for a few seconds before opening his mouth and asked a question "What are you doing?", Dream looked at him before responding, "Law shit" Dream answered in a bored tone as he continued to stare at his screen and typed on his keyboard.

'What the fuck? Is this really how he's gonna talk to me? I wont let it, my pride is too big to handle that kind of response' George sighs defeated, trying to come up with questions to keep himself company.

"What year are you in?"

George mentally slapped his face as he blurted out his question, earning a questionable look from Dream.

"4th year Law" Dream said as George nodded in response, he sighs in defeat before laying down on the soft couch.

"You?"

George widened his eyes as he hears Dream ask him a question.

"I'm not a law student" George said, he hears Dream laugh a bit from his response, breaking the suffocating tension between the two.

"What's your name?" Dream asked.

"George Henry Davidson" George answered

"Too long" He hears Dream say, 'What do you mean too long?' George muttered to himself.

"How do you want me to call you?" Dream asked in a bored tone.

"Simple, just call my number" George immediately responds, regretting it afterwards.

He saw Dream roll his eyes, he didn't fail to notice his little smile though, "Arrogant bitch" He whispered to himself

After a few minutes of silence he heard Dream ask "How do you want me to cite you?" 

"Just put George Davidson" George replied.

"Ok" Dream nodded.

"You're hard to talk to, your answers are so short" George said as he stood up to stretch a little, "If this was an essay, you're score would be below average right now" George added.

Dream just nodded and just continued working, 'See, you won't even answer at all, you probably get zero's in your essays at this point' He muttered to himself.

George scrolled through his instagram feed to at least entertain himself a little, after a few minutes he felt sleepy as he slowly laid down the soft, king sized couch.

He sighed for a minute before closing his eyes as he let the darkness absorb him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clear this out, dreams father saying" acting like a low level scum" isnt my mindset, I am not anti-poor myself, I feel its necessary to make dreams father anti-poor I would gladly take this down if it becomes too insensitive, I'm open to criticism and I would like to be taught more against discrimination.
> 
> Thank u sm for reading, THEYRE FINALLY MAKING PROGRESS ,ITS CRUMB PROGRESS BUT ITS STILL PROGRESS AAAAAA
> 
> DNF CRUMBS IS WHAT I LIVE FOR


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back, I heavily updated the last chapter, I'm sorry again for releasing a rushed chapter never doing that again lol
> 
> Anyways more dnf moments here!
> 
> No smut yet
> 
> ALSO 220 READERS HOLY FUCK YALL ARE INSANE IM SO THSNKFUL

**GEORGE POV:**  
George felt the warm sun crawl on his skin, he slowly opens his eyes and almost instantly, he was greeted by the blinding gaze of the sun, he squinted for a bit to adjust his vision. He was thinking of standing up but the bed was comfortable, too comfortable, 'My bed isn't usually this comfortable...' George thinks to himself as he lays down, snuggling the warm and comfy couch.

'MY BED ISN'T USUALLY THIS COMFORTABLE' George's eyes widened as he stood up immediately, he looked around for a few seconds, noticing something different, he can't put his finger around it though. 'Where am I?' George wondered to himself as he scans the room around him, he looks around the expensive looking room, still confused where the fuck he is right now.

He was looking at the gold door for some reason, analyzing its intricate patterns when it suddenly opened, George flinched a little, closing his eyes in the process, as he slowly opened his eyes, a God appears surrounded by the blinding golden light from the sun, the warm hues of yellow and gold blending with his toned honey skin. 

"Take a picture, it lasts longer" He snaps out of his trance as he hears Dream's deep morning voice penetrate through his ears, followed by a deep giggle. 

"I wasn't staring dipshit" George states in embrassment, he felt his blush creep into his face slowly, he quickly turned away and pretended to fix his belongings as he stood up and headed for the door.

"You're not gonna eat breakfast?" He slows down as he hears Dream talk, his mouth full of food, "Nah, Wilbur said he cooked something at home" George lied as he opened the door, "Thank you though, Uh, See you" George stated as he steps out of the room, slowly closing the door behind him. 

George swiftly made his way to the elevator, quickly pressing some buttons as he picks up his phone to call Wilbur to distract him from the stares he's getting.

"I'm on my way home" George informed as he power walked his way out of the building, "Alright, bye" He hangs up and quickly books an Uber.

A few minutes of waiting and the Uber arrived, he quickly hopped on and told his location, the driver nodding in agreement.

After several minutes, he made his way to his home, quickly paying the driver and saying a soft 'Thank you' as he exits the vehicle.

He slowly opens the door, steps inside, and was met by awkward stares, he stood there awkwardly as he closed the door behind him, he sees Sapnap, Wilbur, and Niki in his peripheral vision awkwardly scanning his whole body.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Wilbur stands up and shouts a "Do you guys have no hands?" followed by a loud sound of constant clapping from the three, George stood there awkward and wierded out as he watched his friends howl from cheer.

"Why are you all clapping?" George asked, "Because you finally got fucked" Sapnap said as he giggled, "What!" George's eyes widened at the statement, "I told you, we did not do anything other than do our thesis" George followed as he felt embarassment crawl up his spine.

"Where are the hickeys" "Why aren't you limping" "Most of the time Dream's partners come to school basically in a wheel chair with their neck covered in hickeys" The three asked as they scanned George's posture and body, "For the last time, we didn't fuck yet" George states his eyes almost dropping from tiredness as he quickly lays down the couch.

Everyone became silent.

"YET?" Sapnap screamed at the top of his lungs making everyone jump, George realized what he said and covered his mouth, "No I... I didn't mean... I-" George covered his face in shame as he hears his three roommates laugh.

"Are you sure you two didn't fuck, we prepared pain killers for you" Wilbur said almost dying from laughter, "For the love of God" George groans as he slaps his face from embarassment.

George worked on his thesis for a while, eventually feeling tired, he went to lie down his bed as the darkness slowly embraced him.

 **DREAM POV:**  
Dream watched as the architecture student slowly leave the room, his room now deprived of a companion as soon as he closes the door, he sighs as he finished eating, washed the dishes, and walked to his bedroom to rest some more.

'Fuck, I have a recit tommorow morning', Dream immediately stood up, his eyes widened. He rushed towards his bag, scrambling through his things trying to find his taxation book, after a few seconds he found it, grabbed the bookmark and immediately opened it to review the things he needed for his recitation tommorow.

"Goodmorning, I hope you heard the agenda today, and I hope you reviewed for our recit, as usual, I want to hear your voice loud and clear, if you must state a law or laws, I need the exact wording, not even 1 word should be changed, if you can't answer, remain standing, alright? Let's start" His professor enthusiastically announced.

The recitation went as usual, the professor will ask something, the student will answer, the professor might or might not be satisfied with the answer and the student remains standing. It took several minutes before he heard "Dream, stand up" his professor announced as he slowly stood up and everyone gazes into him.

"Give me the atleast 7 laws that relate to taxation" His professor said, looking at Dream dead in the eyes, 'Fuck, that question is too vague' He cursed, it took a minute before he opened his mouth.

"The United States Constitution, Article 1,   
Section 8, Clause 1, states, “The Congress   
shall have the Power to lay and collect Taxes,   
Duties, Imposts and Excises to pay the Debts   
and provide for the common Defense and general Welfare of the United States.“

He said as paused to breath and continued the rest of the remaining laws.

"Well done Dream, you may now take your seat" His professor praised, Dream smiled lightly as he sat down.

He sat in silence for a few hours before his professor dismissed them.

He grabbed his phone from his pockets as he walked in the hallway, he opened up Instagram and scrolled while he walked towards his car.

Once he got there, he clicked a button on his keys as the car rang signifying that the locks were unlocked, he hopped in, closing his door afterwards as he pressed his key on the key slot, twisting it making the engine roar, and drove away from the campus.

He contemplated on whether he should go to the club or just stay home, eventually choosing the former as he drives to the nearest club.

 **GEORGE POV:**  
"Hi, do you want to come with us were going to a club, besides, you've done your plates already, you have no excuse, you haven't enjoyed yourself for the past few months now, you've basically imprisoned yourself in your room" Sapnap said as he dragged George out of his room, "Do I have a choice to say no?" George sarcastically asked, "No" Sapnap said as he giggled, still dragging him out of the house.

George sat in silence waiting for Wilbur and Niki to come out, once they did, he hears a soft 'let's go' as they headed out.

They arrive at the club, a big neon pink sign plastered on the center, dark blue painted in the walls, he can already hear the music from here.

After they went inside, Wilbur immediately headed to the counter, ordering some drinks before coming back to the group. "I didn't get the VIP table so we're" Wilbur smirked "accessible to the public" He continued.

'What the fuck did he mean by that'

"Well, you know, so you can finally get fucked or something, we know you've been in your dry season since birth" Niki stated hearing everyone laugh afterwards, "Since when did Niki get so vulgar" Sapnap said, they continued to laugh as they walked to find their friends.

They eventually met the rest of their friends, sitting down, chatting while waiting for their drinks to come.

After a few minutes of waiting, a bucker full of ice and bottles were placed on the table, Niki said 'thank you' as the waiter nodded and left.

"I'm not drinking, I have to babysit you three" Niki said as she refused to drink, that was a lie though, 10 minutes in and she's already sleeping on the couch.

"Come on George, drink some more!" He heard Karl say enthusiastically, so he grabbed the Smirnoff vodka and chugged the whole bottle, he then grabbed the coke and drank it as well, everyone erupted to cheers as they continue with their agendas.

"I have to puke, be right back" George said lazily, he stumbled his way to the bathroom, almost falling down at some points due to his dizziness.

As soon as he reached the bathroom, he felt the puke come up his throat, he immediately opened the stall, forgetting to close it.

"Fuck" he cursed as he tasted the bitter taste if his puke.

He puked one more time before stumbling out.

As he was heading out, his head almost falling to the ground, he bumped into something, he tried to balance as he fell, someone caught him though, he opened his eyes but he can't see clearly, it was a blurred mess.

"Where's your friends?" He heard the voice of someone familiar, "Somewhere" George groaned.

He felt someone carrying him bridal style, after a few minutes which felt like hours, he was gently placed on the couch as he hears the familiar voice speak again.

"Where's your friends?" He asked again, George tried to think who the voice belonged to.

After a few minutes of thinking he recognized the voice.

'Dream'

"Hi! I-uh, don't know, with the guys!" George greeted drunkly as he points into random directions.

He hears Dream groan, "Where's your guy?" Dream asked again.

"What guy?" George stated as he slowly started to feel drowsy.

"The guy you're with earlier" Dream responded.

"What guy? I'm with my guy right now!" George said trying to sound flirty.

"Let's just get you home" Dream sighed out of frustration as he lightly groaned, George giggled again as he felt something carrying him.

"Please don't puke" he heard Dream say worriedly as he placed him in the backseat of his expensive car.

He feels Dream wrap plastic around his face, hanging the two holes in his ears.

"Do anything else, just don't puke" He hears Dream say again with a worried tone before he hears the engine roar.

He almost went to sleep when he feels something drag him lightly out of the car and felt his arm being raised to hang across Dream's shoulders.

"Where's the keys?" Dream asked.

"Kiss?" George said, shocked at what he heard.

"Keys, George, Keys" he hears Dream shake his car keys.

"I don't have it" George said, giggling after.

"Hm, you smell good" George said as he hung his head on Dream's shoulder.

"Fuck, How are you gonna get home then?" Dream said as he ruffled his hair.

There was a moment of silence when he hears Dream speak again.

"I'm taking you home" he hears Dream say as he felt Dream carry him again.

George noddes, "Okay!" George said sounding very enthusiastic.

He didn't know where he was, where he was being led to, but Dream was comfortable so he stayed. He felt glass opening as the air breezed through his face, he shivered a little before snuggling deeper into Dream.

'Comfy' George stated.

Dream puts George down for a second as he pressed the 11th floor, after a while, the elevator dinged, he felt someone carrying him again.

George felt Dream fumbled into his pockets trying to find his keys, struggling slightly, eventually, he found it as he pressed his keys on the key slot and kicked the door open, closing it behind him.

He felt Dream gently drop him into a familiar comfy cushion as he hears him walk away, he opens his eyes and sees Dream ruffling his hair, 'I can almost hear him thinking' George said as he giggled.

"Here, drink this" he sees Dream hand hin a glass of water, George lazily grabbed the glass and drank it, placing it by the countertop.

"You're a mess" he hears Dream say.

"I'm your mess" George flirts back.

He hears Dream sigh before walking away from him, he shortly caved into the darkness, not caring where Dream went.

"Fuck" 

'My head hurts to bad' George thought as he massages his temple.

He groggily stood up as he slowly opened his eyes.

His eyes widened as he sees a familiar room with dark gray walls and gold highlights.

'Where am I, did someone take me home?' 

'Fuck, even as a drunk I'm still a fucking flirt'

'I haven't lost my virginity yet!'

'Why am I at Dream's house' alot of thoughts rang through his head.

He walked around the room quietly, the sun shining through the big glass door, he sees a picture of dream on the side table, confirming his suspicion that he was in Dream's house.

He grabs his phone, eyes widening from all the missed calls and the messages.

Sapnap:  
Whrgw art uuu???

Sapnap:  
Wulbers tryink to f8nd uuuuuuuu

Sapnap:  
Sre u grtting laid???????

Niki:  
Hey, where are you?

Wilbur:  
Where are you George??

Wilbur:  
WHERE ARE YOU?

Wilbur:  
ANSWER ME GEORGE HENRY DAVIDSON

Wilbur:  
Where the fuck are you??? Answer my calls

Wilbur:  
Answer my calls or I'm calling your mom

Wilbur:  
Fine, don't answer me and I'll call the police.

He gasps as he read the messages, he swiftly sent a reply back, worried that Wilbur actually called his mom.

George:  
Hi guys! I'm still alive, Dream took me home lol

Sapnap:  
WHAT

Niki:  
WHAT THE FUCK????

Wilbur:  
DID HE DO SOMETHING?  
IF HE DID SOMETHING ISTG IM COMMITING MURDER

He stares at Wilbur's text, 'Did we do something?' he wondered, he opened his phone camera and pointed it to his neck, 'No hickies' George thought, His bottom part also didn't hurt, George sat in silence before standing up and leaving the room.

He tries to escape Dream, but as soon as he stepped out of the room, he sees Dream in the dining table.

"Leaving so soon?" He heard Dream say, he looked over to his direction as he sees Dream wearing a black top and sweatpants.

"Yeah I ha-" "Come on, do yourself a favor and eat, you almost puked your brains out earlier" Dream said as George sat quietly on the dinner table grabbing the toast, some bacon and eggs.

He wants to feel some kind of romantic excitement, specially since Dream cooked him breakfast but the feeling of shame quickly shut down any romantic feelings for Dream.

"Thank you again, I'm sorry I had to bother you last night, I'm sorry too if I said something wrong" George states in shame.

Dream just nodded and continued eating.

"Did something happen last night?" George asked, just to make sure, he sees Dream lift his head up, he looked a bit disappointed when George asked that question.

"I didn't touch you, if that was what you're wondering about"

'Fuck, he misunderstood me'

"No no, I'm sorry what I meant is, did I say something, or do something or-"

"I value consent George, and I know how important that is"

"No what I meant is-" 'Why am I even explaining' he thinks as he hears Dream laugh.

"I'll do the dishes" George states.

"No, I'll do them" Dream responded.

"It's the least I can do to pay you back" George states, Dream nods and lets George take the plates.

After he washed the dishes, he waved his goodbye to Dream and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt wanna put smut because I value consent and George is drunk and wasted as fuck so he cant give consent properly
> 
> Smut wont happen in a while sadly sorry luvs 😭


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention, George and Wilbur are cousins, Sapnap, George, Niki, and Wilbur are roommates
> 
> Hope that clears the confusion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DELETED THE LAST CHAPTER WHERE I BASICALLY ASKED SOME QUESTIONS, I JUST ASKED IF I SHOULD UPLOAD THIS TO WATTPAD AFTER I FINISHED THIS, I HAVE MADE UP MY MIND AND DECIDED TO GO WITH IT
> 
> WERE BACK TO CHAPTER UPDATES NOW YAY!!!
> 
> HI LUVS IM BACK, THIS IS A VERY LONG CHAPTER, ONE OF THE LONGEST I THINK THANK YOU SM FOR READING AGAIN 😭😭😭😭

**GEORGE POV:**  
His hands were shaking as he held the door knob, he slowly twists it and lets himself inside, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Where the fuck did you go, George Henry Davidson" He jumps as he hears Wilbur behind him talk in a serious tone.

"Did you guys fuck, were you drunk? I swear if he did something, he will catch these hands" Sapnap said appearing out of nowhere.

"I was fine! Dream took me to his home, we didn't do anything, if that's what you're worried about" George states trying to calm an angry Wilbur and a warfreak Sapnap.

"Fuck, I was so scared, I was contemplating on whether I should call the police or not multiple times, I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you! You made me almost have a heart attack George" Wilbur states, crocodile tears in his eyes.

"I thought I failed my job as your cousin! I thought some rando took you home and did some wierd shit to you, you don't know how trashy men are these days, if you're gonna flirt, ask for my permission first!" Wilbur continued, George came closer and hugged Wilbur tightly.

"Hey, I'm safe now, I'm so so sorry for not telling you where I was going, I'll make sure that I'll do next time" George says as he rubbed circles on his back.

"There will be no next time" Wilbur said trying to sound angry, George and Sapnap gasped.

"Hey, I'll do all the chores for today, please, just forgive me" George apologized, making a pleading face.

There was a moment of silence.

"You know I can't stay mad at you for a long time" Wilbur said as he laughed and hugged George back.

George was scrolling through his instagram feed, bored, and hungry, he occasionally liked some posts as his stomach continues to grumble.

He decides to do a little pose to post on Instagram.

After a few tries, he finally managed to take a picture that was semi decent, he posted it on instagram with a caption 'im hungry, craving chinese takeout rn', he hopes Wilbur or Sapnap saw it because he's really hungry right now and he doesn't want to stand up.

He decided to do his plates while waiting for Sapnap or Wilbur, he didn't text them though, he just hoped that when they see his post they might get the memo.

He was peacefully doing his plates when he was disturbed by a voice, he jumped from his seat almost messing up his plates.

"Hi, sorry to scare you" He turns around and sees Dream, he looks at him for a few seconds before staring at the plastic he's holding.

'Chinese takeout?' 

"Do you want?" Dream says as he hands George one of the plastics containing Chinese takeout inside.

He nodded slowly as he grabbed the plastic from Dream's hand, he quickly opens the box before hearing the table next to him move, he looks up to see Dream sitting down, he didn't mind though, he was hungry as fuck, and he thought he can use some company since Sapnap and Wilbur are probably busy right now.

"Slow down or you might choke" as soon as he hears Dream say it, he felt something stuck on his throat as he choked on his food, he coughed a bit before grabbing his water bottle and drinking it.

"Told you" he hears Dream say with the 'I told you so' tone.

"So, what brings you here" George said awkwardly, trying to break the silence between the two, "I dunno, I was bored so I took a walk to the Chinese restaurant nearby, bought myself 2 takeouts for some reason and then I saw you" Dream explained as he continued eating his food.

'He didn't have to go that detailed' George thought to himself.

"Wow! You're getting better at talking! Keep it up" George said, over exaggerating his enthusiasm, Dream just chuckled before returning back to his food.

'Did he see my post?' He curiously wondered to himself, he immediately shut down the thought as he returned back to eating his food.

"So, how are the plates" Dream suddenly asked, George was taken aback by the sudden question, 'I didn't expect there would be a Q&A portion while I ate' George thought to himself.

"They're going decent, I guess, I still have to finish 4 of my plates because my dumb ass decided to get blackout drunk 5 nights ago, other than that, it's going great, probably" George immediately responded enthusiastically, he hears Dream laugh again.

'He has a cute laugh'

'George what the fuck'

'But he really has a cute laugh'

George internally slapped his face trying to shoo away the disgusting comments from his thoughts.

"How about you? How are the readings"  
George asks, trying to distract himself from the thoughts he had earlier.

"Finished" Dream mumbled.

'What the fuck'

After a few minutes of silence, George stood up, "I need to go, Wilbur's probably looking for me now" George said as he quickly arranged his things inside his bag.

"I'll drive you home"

'What'

George's eyes widened, his breath hitched, he was taken aback by the statement, he didn't know what to say, he was trying to pull words out of his brain but nothing came.

"Uh, sure!" He responded after a while.

George followed Dream to his car, after a few minutes of walking they finally reached his car, Dream fumbled his pockets before pulling out his car keys, pressing a button as they both went inside the car.

It was silent during the ride, it wasn't an awkward type of silence, more like the, comfortable silence, they didn't really talk since they didn't have anything to talk about.

After a few minutes, they reached George's home, George quickly got out, muttered a 'Thanks' as he waved goodbye, showing his smile.

 **DREAM POV:**  
Dream immediately started his engine as soon as George left the vehicle, he slowly took a U-turn, in the process of doing so, he sees George waving goodbye, flashing a cute smile before looking back and heading for the door.

Dream swore his stomach did sommersaults when he saw that, but he decided to ignore it as he drove his way back home. 

As he was walking down the hallway, he received a notification, he opened it shortly after.

Eve:  
Im bored come rn I need you

He scoffs as he tries to type an excuse.

Dream:  
cant im busy

He immediately stuffs his phone inside his pocket as soon as he sent that message.

He didn't totally lie, he was really busy that night, he needed to analyze some cases for their recit tommorow, and they have a quiz on Taxation the following day.

After a few hours of studying, he decided to take a break and walked around his house, he felt something pull him towards the black couch, as he slowly walked towards it, he sees a paper with some scribbles on it, he decided to pick it up and see the context inside the paper.

He smiled as he slowly scanned the paper he was holding, it was a cute house scribbled on a piece of scratch paper, the scribbles were a bit messy but it still turned out great, he decided to place it in his cabinet as he continued back to his room to study.

He woke up later that day, preparing himself as he usually does his morning routine, heading out to go to school.

The recit and the quiz went well as expected from him, he didn't really prepare as much as his other classmates but he still got the highest score.

He decided to go to the gym to release some stress, he invited Noah to come with him, which the latter gladly accepts.

As he was lifting some weights, he noticed in his peripheral vision that Noah was filming him, he quickly dropped the weights, stared Noah down , and gave him the middle finger before turning back to do some other exercise.

 **GEORGE POV:**  
He was mindlessly scrolling through his instagram when he saw a post that caught his attention, it was Dream, lifting weights for a second or two before looking dead at the camera as he lifted his middle finger and turned his back.

He found it oddly hot, he giggled as he double tapped his screen to like the photo.

He scrolled a few more times before he hears his name being called by Wilbur, he comes downstairs to eat dinner.

He was peacefully eating when he hears the notification ring, as he grabbed his phone to take a look at it, as he did, he choked on his food, coughing aggressively trying to get the stuck food out of his throat, he was making quite the mess too.

"You ok?" Niki asked, concered, he just answered a soft 'yes' before returning to his phone.

[Dream sent a photo]

He tapped the notification, as he did, his eyes widened, mortified by the picture Dream sent to him.

It was a screenshot of the persons who liked his working out video, what caught his attention though is that his username was highlighted.

He fumbled as he quickly tried to come up with an excuse.

Georgenotfound:   
Misclick

Dream:  
really?

Georgenotfound:  
Really.

Dream:  
sure

George stared in confusion and anger, 'This arrogant son of a bitch' he thought to himself.

Georgenotfound:  
It really was a misclick

Dream:   
of all the posts you can misclick you misclicked on photos with me either working out or shirtless

'Shirtless? Since when did he like Dream's post when he was shirtless?' he thought to himself as he immediately typed a response.

Georgenotfound:  
When did I like a post with you shirtless?

Dream:  
[Dream sent a photo]

His eyes widened again as he gasps loudly, slapping his palm to his mouth from shock.

Georgenotfound:  
WHEN THE FUCK?

Dream:  
5 nights ago

'Oh...' George thought.

Georgenotfound:  
I was drunk!

Seen.

"What a fucking a-hole" George muttered as he continued eating his food.

After dinner, he went upstairs to listen to a podcast to try and distract him from the events that happened earlier.

After a few minutes, his head felt heavy as he slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep.

He woke up hours later with his neck slightly sore because of his bad posture when he was sleeping last night.

"Fucking hell" George muttered as he stared at the screen, he was currently listening to his professor teaching the History of Architecture, 'I didn't sign up for this bullshit' George internally cried out as his mind slowly tipped off the edge when he sees all the laws he had to memorize, 'A whole fucking chapter?!' George thought as he slowly skimmed over the pages.

After the bell rang, he decided to he decided to head to the library room to start working on his plates.

They we're tasked to do a residential building, the deadline was far, but he decided to start now because he really hates cramming, he can't handle the pressure of cramming, he prefers doing it as early as possible, doing it in small time intervals, instead of dumping his whole day for cramming plates.

"Fuck, fucking hell, fuck, fuck, fuck" George frustrately cursed as he lightly banged his head on the table top, trying to think of a new design since his professor is very against recycling old designs.

"Why are you hurting yourself?" He immediately fixes his composure as he hears Dream talk behind him, he looked at him for a while, trying to process the presence infront of him, Dream was wearing a white Prada shirt, black pants, and some rings on his hands, he can also smell the faint scent of his Dior perfume.

'His taste in fashion is so hot'

"I'm not" George mumbled after a few moments when he realized he's been staring at Dream for too long.

He hears Dream chuckle from his statement, before hearing the chair infront of him move, he slowly tilts his head upwards as he sees Dream slowly sit down, lightly leaning on the chair.

'Shit' He curses internally as he vigorously erased the sketch, he tries to think for another design, but everything inevitably failed. 

He can't think of something original, something interesting, he crumpled so many papers already.

He groaned as he slapped his face several times, trying to get atleast something out of his brain.

His eyes well up with tears from frustration, 'Why the fuck can't I draw anything today' George thought, trying to pressure himself to atleast think of something good.

He hears Dream stand up and felt him presence beside him, "Stand up" he commanded George, motioning him to stand up.

George looked in confusion for a few seconds, 'Where are we going?' George wondered as he quickly fixes his items.

George stands up and watch Dream walk towards the parking lot, he followed shortly after.

George has learned to trust Dream, ever since Dream took care of him when he was drunk, his opinion about Dream changed.

 _"I value consent George, and I know how important that is"_ he remembers Dream's face was nothing but sincerity and seriousness

That was the time when he learned to trust Dream, besides, he's enjoying his company right now, so why waste the opportunity.

"Where are we going?" George asked, "Somewhere" Dream responded, George nodded and headed inside of the car, closing the door shut after.

"What are we doing?" George asked again, "Destress" George's eyes widened as he sees Dream's smirk from the front seat, Dream chuckled as he continued on driving, looking at the road infront of him.

"If we do anything that involves me getting naked, and you ontop of me, I will curse you and your whole bloodline to have eternal diarrhea" George states jokingly, "Who said I was going to be on top?" He could see Dream's smirk again, "Dream!" he grabbed one of the pens lying down in the couch and threw it to him, "Hoc indictum volo (I wish this to be unsaid)" George said pertaining to the previous statements, trying to sound smart and law-cultured, "Overruled" Dream responded as they both laughed.

"Were here" Dream said as he pressed on the break pedal, after a while, they went out of the vehicle.

George's eyes literally sparkled as he wondered through the open food court, he grabbed Dream's hand as they both walked around looking at every stall.

"I hate you so much" George said as he lightly hit Dream's chest, "Why?" Dream asks as he takes a bite of his hotdog.

"You made me stress eat!" George states pointing to the endless food he ordered, Dream just chuckled as he continued eating his food.

"It looks so pretty!" George said as he stared at the sunset, lightly leaning his head towards Dream's shoulder, he felt Dream slowly snake his hand around George's waist, he just shrugged and let him as they watched the sun go down, it's golden colored light blending with the blue-ish violet tint of the night sky, as stars slowly sparkled and appear.

As he was staring at the sunset, he hears something

"You're confusing me"

His eyes widened in confusion, "What?" George asks looking at Dream, "Nothing" Dream tries to play it off, George just hummed as he continued watching the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DNF PROGRESS DNF PROGRESS HYPE! were almost at 300 hits!!! I want to thank you all over and over again for reading,


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi im back lol, um anyways, I WANTED TO WRITE FLUFF 👉👈 SO YEAH THIS CHAPTER IS BASICALLY DNF FLUFF
> 
> I noticed some typo and grammatical errors im so so sorry idk why i always miss those errors even though i reread my work 300 times
> 
> ANYWAYS, I had a great time writing this, I was so bored writing the parts where they dont talk yet that much yet but yeah MORE FLUFFS TO GO I LIKE WRITING FLUFF
> 
> Also I introduce another character, Ranboo, he just made a cameo here and wont be relevant to the story lol anyways have fun

**GEORGE POV:**  
After the sunset, they went home. Dream drove George back to his place, George saying his goodbyes as he back hugged Dream from the backseat, he shortly left the vehicle, closing the door behind him as he waved goodbye.

He watched Dream's car disappear into the distance before walking to his house, a smile plastered on his face.

He doesn't know why he suddenly feels so giddy, he felt like he can do everything, like he's just recharged to 100% suddenly.

His roommates never failed to notice though, the constant blushes, a permanent smile on his face, him jumping around the house, they decided to not question it, they were so happy for their little Gogy, finally after months, George finally went outside and didn't just cage himself in his room doing his plates.

George:  
Thank u sm <3

Dream:  
np

'Why does he reply so short' George thought to himself.

George decided to close his instagram and just reviewed for their Calculus quiz tomorrow.

He woke up earlier than usual, his Calculus quiz was an hour from now so he had to wake up earlier to revise his studies, he went down groggily as he sees Sapnap, Wilbur, and Niki preparing themselves to leave.

"Hi!" Niki greeted.

"Hi" George responded with a groggy morning voice.

"We were just heading out" Sapnap states.

"Be safe" George said, smiling, as he watched his roommates leave.

"Fucking hell, those derivatives fried my fucking brain" He heard Sam complain as they walked through the hallways, he just nodded as they continued to walk to the cafeteria.

George grabbed his plates from his bag and lay them flat on the table, he started sketching some lines on the paper when his stomach growled.

'Why now?' George internally groaned.

He decided to ignore it for now as he continued on sketching.

He was peacefully sketching when he hears his phone ring.

Dream:  
have you eaten?

George stared for a moment before typing a reply.

George:  
No :(

Immediately after he sends the message, he felt a presence creep behind him.

"Let's go" he hears Dream say somewhere, he looks around trying to find him but he can't, finally, he stands up and looks behind him.

"Hi" George greeted.

"Where are we going?" George asked.

"Somewhere" Dream responded as he grabbed George's things and carried it.

They silently walked towards Dream's car, occasionally getting some weird stares from the students, but, he didn't really mind.

As they reached Dream's car, he hears it ring, signifying that the doors are opened. He quickly hops in, Dream plopping his belongings beside him, he went out and opened the drivers seat door, climbing in, and closing the door beside him.

The drive went on for a few minutes, silence filled the vehicle as George watched the landscape and Dream was heavily focused on the road.

"You took me to a buffet?!" George states in shock, Dream just shrugged as they went inside.

"Eat all you can, I already paid" Dream said as he grabbed food for himself.

'He already paid?!' George thought to himself as he feels his blush slowly creep up to his face, he kind of felt guilty ashamed and grateful for Dream, he didn't have to do this, but he did, George wondered why.

He quickly shut down all his random thoughts as he ate his food.

He heard a click, it seems like it was the sound effect of the camera phone, he quickly looks up and caught Dream taking a picture of him.

"Hey!" George said, Dream immediately hid his phone, his face looks like he was caught stealing from the most secured bank ever.

George glared at Dream for a second before going back to his food.

"Thank you so much!" George said as he tightly hugged Dream, Dream just patted his back as he gave him a small smile before going on their separate ways.

George was once again smiling from ear to ear the whole day, his smile never faltered, not even when he attended his least favorite subject which is Physics, his smile didn't want to leave and he let it stay there for the whole day.

"You're in a good mood today" Wilbur pointed out, "Yeah" George said, his smile never falling.

"So who's the lucky guy?" George's eyes widened as he hears Niki ask the question.

"No one, I'm just in a super good mood today" George said as he giggled.

He felt so high, like he was frolicking in a field of tulips, not caring about anything in the world right now, he felt... free, like the crushing expectations of the world has just been lifted in his arms as he slowly closed his eyes to go to dreamland.

"Is this seminar really required, I don't want to attend" George groaned as they entered the big conference hall.

"It was stated at the announcement that its 'required' so it probably is" Sam sarcastically said as he emphasized the 'required', George just laughed and groaned as they tried to find a seat.

George was half focused on the seminar, the speakers voice fading in the background while, his his other half of attention was craving food and sleep when he feels his phone vibrate in his pants.

Dream:  
wru

George:  
Seminar rn, why?

Dream:  
im at the gate

'Shit' George cursed in his thoughts.

George:  
Just wait there, I'm trying to find a way to sneak out

"Hey! No phones" he hears their class president quietly scold him, he immediately hid his phone.

He waits a while as he stared on their class president slowly turn his head back to the speaker, he sneakily lifts his phone up.

Dream:  
dont ill just wait

George:  
Are you planning to wait 2 hours?

Dream:  
yes

George felt his heart beat faster when he reads that message, 'Did I read that correctly? He wondered, as soon as the thought comes, he immediately shuts down the thought as he tried his best to focus on the seminar.

After a few hours of listening to the speaker, they were finally free. While the seminar was ongoing he was sitting uncomfortably, trying his best to listen to the seminar, unfortunately, failing halfway as he just quietly played some games on his phone.

He rushed his way to go to the Architecture Department gate, well, he assumed Dream would be there since he told him earlier 'im at the gate'.

And he was right, as he nears the gate, he immediately sees Dream leaning against the wall, with his Taxation book in hand.

'Wow'

Dream was wearing a black leather Saint Laurent jacket, dark blue pants, Balenciaga shoes, and a Rolex in his right arm, 'Why does he always overdress, I look like his maid everytime we go out' George said as he looked at his messy Architect uniform.

"Hi, I'm sorry for making you wait" George apologized as he sees Dream close his leather covered book and look back at him.

"It's fine" Dream responded, "Anyways" Dream continued as he clapped his hands together.

"Where are we going?" George asked as he followed Dream.

 **DREAM POV:**  
"The arcade" Dream responded as he looks over his shoulder, he could see George's eyes sparkle like the universe, like it held the most expensive crystals known to mankind, he can almost hear his heartbeat getting faster, like it's gonna burst out any second now. The glinting eyes of George playing in his mind over and over again, like a malfunctioning video tape.

"Wow" George exclaimed looking around the place like a little kid in a candy store, Dream smiled as he follows George wandering around like a lost little boy.

"You're unfair! You're on the basketball varsity team!" George pouted looking at Dream, "You're basically towering over the machine at this point while I can't even reach the ball!" George exaggerated, Dream just laughed as they move on to other shit to play.

"Can you get me that dolphin plushie, I want it, please" George pleaded, Dream immediately complied as they rush their way to the claw machine. Dream failed the first time, the claw grabbed the dolphin plushie but it 'slipped', Dream let out a "Bullshit" out of spite, he got it on his second try though, when he got it, George's eyes shimmered with so much light and joy Dream swore he was blinded there, he just stood there, stunned by the ethereal beauty infront of him.

'If he's happy I'm happy'.

Dream smiled to himself.

 **GEORGE POV:**  
"You're so unfair! how are you so good at everything" George said as he watched Dream beat him over and over on a 2-player shooting game.

They stopped by a bubble tea store to grab some drinks before heading home.

"Thank you so much for this day" George said as he slowly leaves the vehicle, he stops for a second, "How can I repay you?" George asked, "It's fine" Dream mumbled, "No seriously, how?" George insisted.

They talked for a few minutes, George insisting on paying him back and Dream just denying it.

Finally, they come to a conclusion.

"Watch the basketball tournament tomorrow" Dream mumbled, George nodded as he smiled and left the vehicle, waving a goodbye at Dream.

"You're attending the tournament today?" Wilbur asks as he lightly stretches, "Yes" George agreed, "This is you're first time attending though, I tried to invite you for a few times already and you declined saying 'you had way too many plates to finish'" Wilbur said trying to imitate George, "I'm attending now, I have nothing to do right now" George mumbled, "Are you going to watch me?" Wilbur said his eyes shimmering with awe, George didn't talk, he just stared back at Wilbur

"Or are you watching someone else" George's eyes widened, "You are!" Wilbur stated, faking a gasp, betrayal hinted at his tone, "You're not watching because you're bestest most favourite cousin is gonna play?" Wilbur said faking a sad tone, "Who are you watching? Nick? Luke? Sam? Drea-" "Shush" George cuts Wilbur off, feeling flustered, Wilbur laughed out loud and awe'd at George.

George:  
Where are you guys?

Sapnap:  
lower left the one near the door

George:  
Okay

George scanned the area for a few seconds before he sees Sapnap waving at him like a lunatic, he rushed his way to where Sapnap and Niki were seated, immediately slapping Sapnap's hands as Sapnap lets out an 'ouch', slowly lowering his hands.

George looked around the empty court for a second, trying to spot Dream, he immediately spots him after a few seconds, Dream almost standing out from the crowd with his ridiculous height and his charming aura that allures everyone's gazes to only focus on him, he stands up and waves at Dream

Dream almost instantly notices him back as he waves back with a shy smile.

"Weird" Sapnap blurted out, "What's weird?" George asked, "Usually Dream flirts with the cheerleaders over there" Niki points out at the cheerleaders, all of them looking at Dream in a suggestive way, George never wanted to poke out someone's eyes 'till now, "He's not even planning on going there and the game is almost starting" Sapnap continued, George felt his heart fall down, somehow, he got sad when he hears what Niki and Sapnap said

"Are you jealous?" Sapnap nudged George, his eyes immediately widened at the statement, "No!" George denied, "Really?" Sapnap teased, George sat in silence

"You look like you're planning on pulling the cheerleaders' hairs 'till they go bald" Niki laughed, "What!" George said in shock as he watched his two friends laugh infront of him as he slowly hides his face in his sweater paws from embarrassment.

George watched in awe as he sees Dream slay the court, his eyes flaring up as he runs around the court, his gaze is so different from when he's casually with Dream, here, he can almost feel his passion, his fury, his power drive, he was so hyped when Dream steals the ball from the opponent he immediately stands up and holds the banner he's been hiding for 'till now.

It took a while for Dream to notice, but once he did, George felt his heart drop from happiness as Dream gives him a small thumbs up and smiles.

He was watching Dream run around the court when he sees Dream stumble to the ground, accidentally throwing his ball towards George's vicinity, luckily, the architecture student beside him named Ranboo managed to block the ball from hitting George, George knew Ranboo a few months back when he was paired up with him in his P.E class for volleyball, the kid was an absolute beast and crushed the other team, Ranboo also ranked 3rd from the Dean's List so George often saw him when there were meetings about rankings.

"Thank you so much!" George thanked the tall man beside him, "No worries!" Ranboo replied.

"Dream's angry" Sapnap whispered, George immediately turns his attention back to the court.

 **DREAM POV:**  
'Fuck' Dream felt someones' foot trip him, he falls down accidentally letting go of the ball, he managed to catch himself, keeping him from meeting the ground face to face in a painful way.

He looks up to see where the ball went and sees a tall man block the ball from hitting... George, he looked at him, seeing his eyes widened from shock, as he stills probably from fear, after a few seconds, George turned his head and talked to the tall man beside him.

He immediately stands up, "Who the fuck tripped me" He shouted at the players surrounded him, He felt his jaw tighten, his fists slowly clamping together, he wanted to know who tripped him and not because he was embarrassed from tripping, because, that ball could've hit George if no one blocked it, George would've been hurt and he can't bear to see him hurt.  
  
Thankfully, the ball was blocked or a fight would've already broken out between him and the guy who tripped him. He didn't care if it was accidental or not, the way he accidentally threw the ball could leave a bruise in someone's skin, and he can't bear to see George's silky, ice white, and delicate skin being bruised, specially by him.

Normally, he wouldn't care that much if he accidentally hurts someone, he would've apologized and moved on, but this case was different.

He immediately snaps out of his train of thought when he hears the referee blow a whistle

"Time out" the referee shouted motioning them to have a break while the judges discussed the unfortunate event that happened earlier.

Dream immediately jogs to George's vicinity, hearing a lot of screams and cheers as he goes near the area, but he didn't care, he calls George and apologized.

Dream held George's hand, "Are you okay?" Dream asked with a worried tone, "Yes, I'm okay" George said assuring Dream, they stay there for a few moments before the referee called them back again.

He felt George snake his arms around him, whispering a "Good Luck" as he slowly returned to his seat, Dream felt his anger suddenly vanish, he felt motivated and excited as he quickly returns back to the court and discussed some things with the referee.

They concluded that it was a foul and Dream was given three free throws.

 **GEORGE POV:**  
"Go Dream!" George shouted as Dream threw the ball, everyone's gazes was on the ball as it shoots on the ring, loud cheers and claps erupted afterwards.

Dream managed to shoot all three of the free throws, after a few moments, the game immediately went back to its normal phase, George's eyes could only focus on Dream, screaming when he shoots the ball and groaning when he missed.

Dream's team won by a landslide, with a score of 48-35, favoring Dream's team.

George climbs out of the railings and run towards Dream, he threw himself onto Dream as Dream caught him, he giggled as he nuzzles his head on Dream's shoulders, Dream just patted his head.

"You did so good!" George said with an enthusiastic tone, Dream just giggled as he lightly kneels down and levels his height to George, "You did so good, screaming for me" Dream said with a suggestive tone, "What the fuck!" George shouted as he slapped Dream's shoulder, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he felt his blush creep into his face when he heard Dream's dirty remark, he slapped Dream again when he heard him laugh.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also holy shit 300 hits, yall are fucking nuts thank you all for reading


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter BUT VERY IMPORTANT ONE, you'll see why once you read it ;)
> 
> Next chapters are going to be back to their usual length, I'm having writers block atm so I cant write anything that hasnt been planned
> 
> NO DREAM POV SORRY LUVS I HAD TO DO IT TO SET THIS EVENT KSJDKDKDJ, IN A FEW CHAPTERS THIS FIC WILL BE MORE DREAM CENTRIC SO YEAH 
> 
> AND OHOHOHOHOOHYO I HAVE BEEN PLANNING THIS EVENT SINCE I STARTED THIS BOOK

**GEORGE POV:**  
"Sapnap, don't leave" George cried out as he held the hem of Sapnap's shirt, "Fuck, don't cry George, I'll be back in a few months, I just have to get more hours flying to finally get my license" Sapnap said trying to hold back his tears, "You'll visit me?" George said between his cries, "Yes I'll visit you" Sapnap said, he can't control his tears too as they both broke down, hugging eachother in the cold floor.

After a few moments, Wilbur calls them both, Sapnap grabbed his luggage as George followed him, still crying.

"I'm quitting, I can't do this" Sapnap said as tears flowed in his eyes once again, "No, you won't quit, you'll get your license, then you can come home" Wilbur said sternly, trying to hold back a sob, George meanwhile, was a crying mess as he clung onto Sapnap.

Tension and dread slowly filled the vehicle as they go near the airport, George can hear the airplanes taking off, making him cry even louder, thinking that his bestfriend would be riding one of those planes in a few minutes, never to be seen for a few months.

"Were here" Wilbur said, choking a sob, George and Sapnap hugged eachother tighter, letting go after a few minutes as Wilbur goes out of the vehicle and grabbed Sapnap's luggage, they hesitantly went out of the vehicle a few moments later, still clinging onto eachother, they never wanted to let go, if only he can just convince Sapnap to not leave, but he can't, this is Sapnap's dream, his end goal, to fly a plane, he promised to take George to every single one of his flights and visit as many countries as possible.

"This is the final boarding call for passengers All the passengers booked on flight DNF7 to France. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for flight DNF7. Thank you."

As soon as George hears the announcement, his tears fell harder than before, it fell like a waterfall, continuous and flowing. His head was getting s little bit lightweight from all the crying, his lips quivering, his hands are shaking, he doesn't want to let go of Sapnap, but he has to, with one final hug, they let go of each other as Sapnap slowly walked away, with tears in his eyes.

George was ready to leave when he hears Sapnap call out his name, his hopes went up as he looked up seeing Sapnap running towards him.

Sapnap fumbled his pockets, trying to pull something out

"I wan't you to give this to Karl before he leaves" Sapnap said with a bittersweet smile, George nodded as he watched Sapnap turn his back and ran towards the entry gate, George cried again as he watched his friend slowly disappear through the glass separating them, moments after that, the plane takes off.

George went back with Wilbur to his car, a presence clearly missing, it felt empty, like the car should have one more person seated with them, but its just them two, even though Sapnap is high up in the sky right now, he can still feel his presence next to him.

George noticed the paper he was holding, remembering Sapnap's statement before he left, he got curious and opened it.

He skimmed through the long text, not in the mood to read anything, but something catches his eyes, the last 2 paragraphs read:

_"Even in the skies, I can see you, you glow among the rest. I will make sure to take you to the heavens and above, even if it means I stay down here while you shine above._

_When you miss me, just look up at the skies and I guarantee, I will feel you staring at me. **My Safe Heaven"**_

'I didn't know Karl and Sapnap were a thing' George thought to himself, 'They're really good at hiding it' George muttered in his thoughts, 'But Karl's leaving next week!' George's eyes widened at the realization

'Karl would be leaving for Switzerland in a week!' George exclaimed in his thoughts, 'I must give this to him tomorrow then' George said as the vehicle comes to a stop.

They go out of the vehicle and headed straight for the door, as soon as George opened the room, the aura of emptiness and void washed over him, he feels his tears well up again so he decides to rush his way to his bedroom.

When he reaches his bedroom, his legs felt weak as he dropped to ground, sobbing and crying.

After a while, he feels sleepy, he lets the darkness take over as he lies down to sleep.

George was currently in his Calculus class, he tries to focus on the board as the teacher teaches something about Anti-Derivatives, but he can't, his thoughts were still stuck in a loop from the events of yesterday.

He sighed as he tried not to get overwhelmed with emotion, he looked down at his book and read the topic being discussed, 'I'll just study this later, I'm not in the mood to listen right now' George said as he closes his book.  
  
He swiftly leaves the room as he hears the bell rang, he was walking peacefully when he hears his phone vibrate.

Dream:  
wru

George:  
On my way to the gate, why?

Dream:  
im picking you up

George rushed his way to the gate when he sees Dream's text.

"Were you crying?" Dream asked out of nowhere, George was taken aback by the question, "No" he murmured, Dream hummed as they continued walking.

"Hey, can we pass by the Med Department, I have to give this to someone" George said as he held Dream's arms, Dream just nodded as they took a left to head for the Medical Department.

George sighed as he knocked on the door, someone opened the door and asked "What do you need?" in a tired and exhausted voice, "Karl" George said.

He waited for a few minutes before he sees Karl stand infront of him, "He... Sapnap wanted to give you this before you leave" George muttered as he hands Karl a folded piece of paper as he chokes a sob, he looks up and sees Karl's eyes well up with tears too.

"Thank you" Karl muttered as he rushed his way back to his classroom, George just sighed and wiped his tears.

"Let's go?" Dream asks as George slowly nods and they head towards Dream's car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is the official announcement to Sapnap and Karl's story, it wont be a prequel nor a sequel, it takes the same time and place as George and Dream just Karlnap centric.
> 
> More details will be released after I finish this book.
> 
> I will not do the Karlnap book until I finish this one, once I finish this, I'll take a break for a few weeks and do the Karlnap one.
> 
> I already introduced Sapnap who is taking BS Aeronotics Flight Technology, basically a pilot trainee.
> 
> Karl is taking BS in Pharmacy as his Pre-med.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for 300 reads Ily all


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG DREAM POV, THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A DREAM POV, WE NEEDED MORE DREAM POVS AND I SHALL ENTERTAIN MY REQUESTS.

**DREAM POV:**  
"Where do you want to go?" Dream asked while walking, "Can we just stay at your apartment for now?" he hears George ask with a hoarse voice, Dream just hummed as they continued on walking.

After going to the Medical Department, they immediately headed to his car with Dream leading the way and George slightly lagging behind.

They were walking quietly when Dream hears George sniffle, Dream stops in his tracks, he can't handle hearing him cry anymore, he wants to take the pain away from George, he wants to carry his emotional baggage, because George only deserves happiness and nothing else.

He turns his back towards George, seeing the smaller boy with bloodshot eyes and dark circles surrounding his face, how he wished he could just absorb George's pain right now, he doesn't care if it hurts, seeing George already erases all his pain from this disappointing reality.

He walks towards George and holds his hand, George suddenly taken aback by the action, but soon complied and rested his head against Dream's shoulder.

Dream felt a spark when he held George's hand, like something inside of him just wanted to keep him forever, be his knight in shining armor, he wants to protect the delicate and gracious boy beside him, protect him from all the darkness the world can offer, he doesn't know what made him feel like this for the boy, but he isn't complaining, the moment he saw him, he already signed his soul to love this boy until the end of time, it might sound cliché but Dream doesn't give a fuck.

They temporarily let go of their intertwining hands when they reach his car, he clicked something on his keys as the car rang, echoing through the carpark.

Dream was going to get in the vehicle when he noticed George opening the backseat, he looks at him for a second before saying "Can you sit in the shotgun seat today?" Dream asks, George looks at him for a few seconds and humms closing the door to the backseat.

It was a quiet drive, no one spoke because there was nothing to be talked about, though, the vehicle felt a bit gloomy today, Dream was still happy that George decided to sit beside him.

Dream was quietly driving when he felt George's fingers snuggle around his, he didn't complain though, he returned the favor by holding George's hand, 'Wow, his hands are soft' Dream thought to himself trying his best to suppress a smile, he wants to hold this hand for the rest of his life, never wanting to let go, ever.

'What are you doing to me' 

Eventually they arrived Dream's apartment building, still holding hands unconciously, both of them never wanted to let go.

Dream momentarily lets go of George as he tries to find his keys on his pockets, after a few moments, he hears something jangle in his pockets, he pulls it out, pressed the key into the key slot and twists it, hearing a soft click before he twists the door knob, revealing a darkly lit room.

Dream presses the light switch button, making the moonlit room light up with warm hues of yellow and gold, the light reflecting onto the golden highlights within the walls.

Dream holds George's hands again, leading him to the couch, they sat down in silence for a few moments.

Dream drapes his arms across George's arms, pulling him closer.

"Why were you crying?" Dream asks as he looks towards George, George just hummed as he places his head onto Dream's chest.

There was a moment of silence before he hears George sniffle again, Dream places his hand on George's back, moving it in a circular motion to soothe George.

"Was it because of the pilot?" Dream asks again, a hint of jealousy in his tone.

He was taken aback when he hears George giggle inbetween his sobs, "What's so funny?" Dream asks, George was full on laughing at this point, Dream just looked at him with confusion in his face.

"You... You're jealous aren't you?" George jokingly states, trying his best to hold his laughter, inevitably failing.

Dream looked at the laughing mess infront of him, he stares with awe as he sees ethereality infront of him, a being of pureness with no flaw, his laughter making melodic sounds that can send anyone to giggle, his smile brightening up a lonely and dark place, George can never do no wrong in Dream's eyes, just an angel of pure perfection.

Dream went silent for a few seconds, letting George laugh it all out before he responded.

"Yes"

George went silent.

"What?" George asked

"I was jealous" Dream stated seriously.

George went silent for a few seconds as he puckered his lips.

"Why?" George asked.

"I thought you two were a thing" Dream stated pertaining to Sapnap and George.

George went silent for a few seconds before becoming a laughing mess again.

"Me.. and... Sapnap?? A thing??" George said inbetween his laughter.

Dream looks away, embarassed as George kept on awe'ing and teasing him about earlier.

"Why, do you like me?" George asked, amused.

Dream just stared at him, put his finger in George's mouth and shushed him.

"I invoke my right against self-incrimination" Dream stated before changing the topic.

"What do you want to eat?" Dream asked.

"Pizza!" George responded, Dream immediately pulls up his phone to call some random Pizza place he knows.

As they were waiting, they were arguing on what to watch on Netflix, after a few long minutes, they decided to watch How to Get Away with Murder.

"Why was he not sentenced to jail?" George asked staring at the screen in confusion.

"Because there is a due process of law, you just can't jail anyone deemed a murderer" Dream responded.

"But isn't the evidence piled on him already, I mean he's clearly a murderer" George said, a bit confused.

"Alleged, Alleged murderer, as long as the jury hasn't decided yet, the accused isn't guilty of anything" Dream states, George stared in awe, clearly amazed by the statement Dream made.

"So that means, he can still win the case? Are we letting murderers roam the streets?" George asked again.

"Everyone deserves a lawyer, there is a due process of law, even the most evil person on the planet deserves a lawyer" Dream said, "Dura lex sed lex" Dream continued, "Even with the evidences, it's clearly a case of tampering with the evidence, they were laid out perfectly, too perfectly" Dream said, never failing to see the amusement in George's face, "Besides, the man is middle aged, with a family of three, a salary of minimum wage, what will he gain from murdering an elite member of the board" Dream said as he continued to rambled about the case.

A few minutes later, they hear a knock, Dream lets go of George and stands up to go to the door.

Dream grabs the door handle and opens it, he was greeted by a man in his early-20's, a bit on the short side, with a blue and white uniform holding 2 boxes of pizzas, Dream reached for his wallet, paid the guy and thanked him, closing the door softly after he sees the man leave.

Dream carries the two boxes of pizza back to the couch, placing it on the coffee table infront if them as they continued on watching the show presented in the television.

Dream and George were cuddling, even though they both denied it was cuddling, when Dream's phone rang.

"Excuse me" Dream said as he slowly stands up and headed to the balcony, George just nodded as he quickly sets his eyes on the television.

"What do you want?" Dream immediately spat in spite, he looks over to George, trying to see if he can hear him from here.

"There's an important business gathering in New York, be there for the sake of your future" Dream's father said in a monotone voice.

"Why would I want to attend your meeting?" Dream asked out of anger.

"Because your future in law depends on these meetings, you have to have a good impression on the elites to be able to climb up" Dream's father responded calmly.

"And what if I don't attend?" Dream said as he laughed darkly.

"Stop with that attitude, you will attend this business meeting, you will be a good boy and follow my orders and you wont pull another one of your stunts" Dream's father answered with a hint of anger, its evident that his patience is getting thinner and thinner.

"You can't show up to your little party without me?" Dream asked, already irritated.

"Just do as I say" Dream's father shouted through the phone.

Dream wasn't in the mood to fight right now, so he just agreed and immediately ended the call. He sat on the bench for a moment to calm himself down, when he felt a little calm. 

After a few minutes he decided to return to George, as he did, he felt butterflies in his stomach, George was already sleeping, hugging the toss pillow from the couch, his sketchpad beside him.

Dream took a closer look, it isn't anything special, just the generic residential home, but something sparked in Dream's thoughts as he looked at the sketch.

'I want him to design our future house' 

Dream giggled at the thought as he was fixing up the mess in his living room, he then grabbed his pillows and blankets from his room, turned off all the lights, and lied down beside George as he wraps the blanket around them.

Dream immediately felt sleepy as he spoons George, he stayed there for a few minutes, getting a whiff of George's Dior perfume before he lets the darkness absorb him to dreamland, with the love of his life beside him.

But he doesn't need to know that.

_i cannot bear to see you hurt, whenever i see tears glisten in your eyes, i just want to wipe them off and take all your pain away, your delicate personality doesn't deserve to be treated so harshly by the world._  
_i will do everything in my power to hear your melodic laughs everytime, to see your luminating smile everytime you see me, never in your life will you experience dullness, because i can't take it if you lose those beautiful sparks in your eyes._  
_i will sacrifice my happiness for yours because... you are my happiness, my permanent happiness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing softboi Dream so much, I want to write softboi Dream now and like yeah but we need to get going with the plot.
> 
> I figured since I released such a bombshell earlier, we get to chill with this chapter, it still moves the plot forward but it's kind of filler, because we need more Dream POV's.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna be really busy next week so there wont be as much updates if any at all next week, I apologize!
> 
> This chapter hurted me physically and emotionally to write lol hope you enjoy

**GEORGE POV:**  
'Comfy' George thought as he snuggles himself to the strange warmth beside him. He felt something ruffle his hair lightly, he smiles at the sensation and went back to sleep.

He wakes up to the aromatic scent of bacon and eggs and the sun shined infront of him, he slowly opens his eyes, trying to adjust his vision. He sits up and rubbed his eyes, lightly stretching and groaning as he headed to the direction where he thought the alluring scent of food came from.

When he reaches his destination, Dream greets him with a smile. "Morning" Dream said. George scanned Dream's body and outfit, he noticed thay Dream was wearing a Gucci tank top, Prada shorts, and some Chanel slippers.

"Morning" George greeted lazily as he sat down to eat, they ate in silence, a comfortable kind of silence. After several minutes, they finished eating, they argued a bit on who will wash the dishes.

"I'll wash them" George argued, trying to take Dream's plate.

"No I'll do it" Dream said in a monotone voice, trying to take his plate back from George.

"Please" George pleaded, there was a moment of silence before Dream nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, if you want to take a shower, I have another bathroom down that hallway" Dream said while pointing at the bathroom on the narrow hallway to his left, George nodded and continued to wash the dishes when he realized... 

"I don't have any clothes with me" George shyly states as he looks at Dream.

George watched as Dream goes inside his room, coming out a few minutes later with a hoodie and some sweats, "I'm sorry, these are the only things I have that might fit you" Dream said giggling afterwards, "Hey! I'm not small! You're just... tall" George said trying to sound offended, they both laughed from their statements, after the laughter slowly died down, George grabbed the dirty plates and headed to the kitchen sink to wash them.

After George washed the dishes, he decided to shower, he picked up the clothes given to him and went to his bag to grab his mouthwash and headed for the bathroom.

As he steps in, his eyes gazes in awe as he slowly scanned the bathroom, the placement and spacing of everything is perfect, it has gold tiles on the wall and dark gray marble tiles on the sink and a mix of dark blue and gold granite tiles for the floor.

He grabbed his phone and opened his Spotify, he contemplated on what music he should play, after a few minutes of deciding he ended up tapping shuffle as the acoustic guitar started playing immediately, echoing through the gold walls.

He slowly strips off his clothes, starting from his uniform, down to his slacks. He stepped inside the shower, hissing a bit due to the coldness of the water.

George anticipated himself as the acoustic guitar introduction slowly comes at an end.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset" 

George started singing as the water slowly trickles down his delicate body.

"She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers" George sang as he took a deep breath.

"Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time" He sang perfectly, never missing a beat, he took a deep breath as he anticipated the chorus.

"If you can see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see" George belted out, his voice is raw and full of emotion, as if he's pertaining to a certain something... or someone.

"You belong with me" George whispered, he took a deep breath before continuing his singing as the water flows down his body, he felt some kind of spark when he sang that line and he doesn't know why, he brushed the thought off his mind as he continued on what he was doing previously.

He sings the last line as the song slowly comes to a close, the acoustic guitar instrumental comes back again to signify the end of the song. He takes a deep breath as he awkwardly cleans himself off.

After a few seconds, he hears the sound of an electric guitar, he squeals in excitement as he anticipated the first verse.

"The way you move is like a full on rainstorm" George sang, his voice echoing through the bathroom.

He sings the rest of the first verse, lightly jumping from excitement, after singing the first verse he stops, as he hears the violent sound of the electric guitar.

"Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain!" George sang with all his might, his hopeless romantic side coming back to haunt him once again, he doesn't care though as he continued on singing.

"'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever I see you... smile" George sang, the tone progressively going down melodically, he smiles and squeals a bit before returning back to singing.

"Get me with those green eyes baby, as the lights go down" George sang, remembering a certain individual, something about this individual makes his heart beat faster than it normally would do when he picked him up from school to watch the sunset, when they played in the arcade and he got him the dolphin plushie he's been trying to get for months, when he held him close as he was crying from the recent departure of his best friend.

'Why does this song remind me of...'

'Dream'

His eyes widened at the thought, he immediately tried to brush away his thoughts as soon as it came when the song comes off to a close with a soft electric guitar fading in the background.

He stays still for a few moments before turning off the shower and walking out as he grabbed the towel and dried himself off.

He grabbed the clothes Dream gave him and wore it, 'The hoodie is so comfy, I wanna keep it' George said as he quickly puts on the green hoodie with a white smiley face on the front.

After putting on his sweats, he grabbed his things and went out of the bathroom.

When he steps outside, he sees Dream come out of his room, George felt his jaw drop when he saw him. Dream was wearing a dark blue Saint Laurent blazer with a black turtle neck shirt inside it, his waist was accentuated by the Gucci belt he's wearing, the logo reflecting the warm yellow color of the sun making him look a bit glowing, lastly, he wore a pair of black Prada slacks and a matching colored of Chanel shoes, his dirty blonde hair was neatly slicked back revealing some of his forehead, it was unusual for George to see him in this fit since he hasn't seen Dream wear something like this before.

'He looks and smells expensive' George thought to himself.

"Where are you going?" George asked.

"Family dinner" Dream responded.

"Oh alright, uh, see you later!" George greeted as he went to go and get his bag from the couch.

"I'm coming back tomorrow" Dream clarified.

"Oh, see you when I see you" George corrected himself, "Bye!" George said as he waved a small goodbye and smiled at Dream.

He slowly closes the door behind him as he made his way to leave the building.

He was currently doing his plates when he got disturbed by a familiar voice.

"Hey George" Wilbur greeted with an enthusiastic voice, "Hi" George responded.

"Karl's throwing a farewell party later this evening, do you want to come?" Wilbur asked.

"Sure!" George agreed as he went back to doing his plates.

"I still haven't forgiven you by the way" Wilbur jokingly states.

"For what?" George asked, his eyes stared at Wilbur with curiosity.

"You ignored me during the basketball tournament, you only cheered for Dream, I am offended" Wilbur states with an offended tone.

"Speaking of Dream, isn't he supposed to pick you up today and you'll ignore me again, your favorite cousin ever to go on a date with him?" Wilbur spat in jealousy.

"What!" George shouts in shock, earning a few glares, he whispered a sorry before returning back to Wilbur.

"Dream and I aren't dating and he's in an important dinner right now" George states, emphasizing the first few words as he hears Wilbur laugh.

"And I didn't ignore you! I congratulated you after the competition!" George states in disbelief.

"Yeah, but you ran to Dream first" Wilbur teased, earning a slap on the shoulder from George.

After a few hours, when the sky was starting to go dim, George, Wilbur, and Niki headed to Karl's farewell party, there was a lot of people since Karl is pretty famous around the campus.

Wilbur headed left to go to the bar as Niki and George headed towards Karl's table and sat beside him.

"Hi" George greeted as he sat beside Karl.

"Hi" Karl greeted back, trying to sound enthusiastic, though George can tell that something's wrong, his eyes were dull and his smile was forced.

George went to go hug Karl and he returned the favor, they stay there for a while before letting go.

Wilbur came back with a bucket of drinks, he aggressively places some expensive alcohol on the countertop, namely: Jack Daniels, Smirnoff Vodka, Hennessy, and a lot of tequila bottles.

George grabbed the Jack Daniels and poured himself a drink in his shot glass.

"How long are you going to stay in Switzerland?" Niki asked.

"Probably forever" Karl responded with a sad tone.

George just hummed and drank the alcohol in his shot glass, he felt his throat burn a bit so he grabbed a coke can and drank it along with the alcohol.

The party slowly got wild, everyone was dancing and screaming on the dance floor. George, Wilbur, Niki, and Karl were the only ones still sitting, talking about their future.

The room got silent for a few minutes when Wilbur and Niki decided to go to the bar and grab more drinks, George looked away from Karl as he opened his Instagram and scrolled on feed when he recieves a notification from Dream.

Dream:  
wru?

George:  
Karl's farewell party

Dream:  
ok

They continued on messaging eachother when he hears Karl sob, he quickly said his goodbye to Dream as he moves closer to Karl.

"I love him so much" Karl states as tears quickly fell on his cheeks, George just patted Karl's back, not knowing what to say.

"I'll miss him" Karl continued as he tries his best to hold back his tears, George knew who he was referring to, he was referring to Sapnap. George felt sad thinking about his best friend but decided to keep his mouth shut and try to not ruin Karl's moment.

Niki and Wilbur returned shortly after with drinks in their hands, "Why is he crying?" Wilbur asked pointing at Karl, no one answered as they all stared awkwardly at each other. After a few awkward seconds, Niki and Wilbur immediately placed the drinks in the countertop and hugged Karl, Karl just cried more, snuggling his head into Wilbur's chest as Wilbur rubbed circles on his back trying to comfort him.

They stayed there for a few moments before George felt his phone ring and vibrate through his pants.

"Excuse me" George states as he slowly moves away from the trio and went outside.

"Hello?" George greeted.

"Hi" Sapnap greeted back.

"Sapnap!" George said in excitement.

They stayed silent for a few minutes before Sapnap decided to break it.

"How is Karl?" Sapnap asked, his voice cracking. George can already tell that he's trying to fight his tears.

"He's crying" George answered.

"Fuck" Sapnap cursed.

"I miss him" He hears Sapnap say in a sad tone, he was obviously trying to fight his tears but inevitably failing a few moments later as George hears Sapnap sniffle through the phone.

"Why can't I stop crying? Fuck!" He hears Sapnap groan in-between his cries.

"I wanna go home" Sapnap says as he chokes a sob.

"No, even if you go back here, Karl would've been long gone on his way to Switzerland already" George responded as he hears his best friend cry again.

'He must've really loved Karl' George thought to himself.

There was a few moments of silence when George suddenly felt the need to ask Sapnap something.

"Sapnap" George called out.

"Yes?" Sapnap responded, still sniffling, though he has calmed down now.

"How do you know if you like someone?" George asked shyly, he bites his lips before hearing a soft giggle.

"Why? Do you like someone right now?" Sapnap asked trying his best to hold his laughter.

"No! Just answer the question!" George immediately denied.

"Well, from my experience, when you like someone, you feel butterflies on your stomach,. You don't see him as you see other people, they feel different, like, you can sense them even in the most crowded of places" Sapnap states as he takes a deep breath, George just nodded.

"You feel weird sparks when they touch you, you feel like a blushing mess when they look at you, and all that sappy shit, I sound like a hopeless romantic. Fuck, why did you ask that George?" Sapnap rambled, George's breath hitched as he reminisces of his times with Dream, everything Sapnap explained is what he experiences when he's with Dream and even more.

"Dream" George mindlessly muttered.

"What?" Sapnap asked in confusion.

"Uh, nothing! Talk to you later" George immediately greets his goodbyes, he hears Sapnap laugh in the background as he rushes to press the red button to end the call.

'What are you doing to me Dream?'

He went back inside to his friends a few moments later.

"Who called?" Wilbur asked, it seems that the trio already calmed down, though he can still hear the occasional sniffles.

George bit his lip before responding, "Sam. he just wanted to update me on the project that were doing" George lied. He didn't want to say that Sapnap called him because that would upset Karl even more, he knows that him and Karl were a thing already and it would've been insensitive to state his name infront of Karl, who was a sobbing mess.

Wilbur hummed as they continued on drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IF THIS FELT LIKE A KARLNAP BOOK FOR THE PAST 2 CHAPTERS, KARL IS LEAVING THOUGH AND THIS CHAPTER WAS A PAIN TO WRITE.
> 
> DNF WILL BE BACK ON THE MAIN SCENE NEXT UPDATE STAY TUNED
> 
> ALSO HOLY FUCK THANKS FOR 400 HITS ILY ALL


End file.
